Someday
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Elliot is a successful, rich business man. Olivia is a pro at being an escort for her mother's business. When her mother brings the two together, they realize more than one thing about their lives and themselves. Happy two years to me!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

"You're an asshole!" Olivia shouted at Brian before throwing his stapler at him.

"Liv, babe, can we not do this now? I have investors coming in!" Brian asked blocking himself from the objects she was throwing at him.

Olivia grabbed a pen and whipped it at him. It hit his face and left a black line on his cheek. "You lying, cheating, sick son of a bitch! I don't care about your damn investors! We were supposed to get married in a month and I find out that you've slept with half the woman in this office building!"

Brian pointed his finger at her. "You aren't exactly the holy virgin or anything either!"

"I didn't screw anyone when we were dating or engaged. I told my mom that I was done with that when I got serious with you. Besides, don't you dare turn this on me!" Olivia nearly growled before Tucker walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tucker asked looking at his daughter and soon to be son in law.

Olivia took off her engagement ring and threw it at Brian. "We're done. Dad, I know you wanted our families to be the new headlining rich family, but it's not happening." She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the office.

Tucker ran after her. "Liv, sweetie, can't you work this out?"

"No! Your golden boy cheated on me with most of the woman working for you and for his family. I'm not putting up with it. I don't care how rich it would make you or me." Olivia huffed getting into the elevator.

"C'mon, marry him and get divorced a year in. You can take half of what he has." Tucker said bargaining with her.

Olivia jaw dropped. "You're just like him! I don't know why I even wanted to get in touch with you two years ago. Mom was right. The only thing you're reliable for is being a useless tool who just wants money."

Tucker's eyes widened as he stopped the elevator doors from closing. "I'm still your father!"

"Yeah, you paid child support and only picked me up when you had a new bimbo that you were going to marry. I'm going home!" Olivia said before pushing him away from the elevator, letting it close. She felt the tears burning the back of her eyes. She didn't know which was worse: her fiance cheating multiple times on her or her father just wanting her to make more money. Either way, it sucked and she only knew one person that made her feel better. She gripped the railing in the elevator until it reached the lobby of the building.

People started flooding into the elevator as she fought her way out, nearly running out of the building. Her breathing was labored and she gasped when somebody grabbed her. She closed her eyes when she saw it was John, her mother's driver. "Olivia, what's wrong? What happened? You are a mess."

"Can we just get out of here?" Olivia asked looking up at him. Even if John was just her mother's driver, he was more like a father to her than her own father.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." John said in that tone that made Olivia want to punch him sometimes.

Olivia sighed and took a deep breath. "Brian cheated on me and Dad still wanted me to marry him."

John's jaw dropped. "Okay, I don't care what your mother says. I'm beating one of them up now."

Olivia grabbed his arm. "I don't want you in the hospital. C'mon, can you just take me to my mom's house?"

"Yeah." John sighed scratching the back of his head. "Your mother is going to have a field day with this." He opened the door to the car. "Let's get going." He watched Olivia get into the car before closing the door.

* * *

Olivia walked off the elevator and down the hallway to her mother's apartment door. She knocked on it twice. "Mom, it's me."

The door opened a moment later to show her mother, Brandy. She was tall and had long wavy black hair. "Olivia, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Olivia hugged her mother tightly and sniffled. "Guys are assholes."

"Oh God." Brandy breathed before cupping the back of her head. "What did your father do?"

Olivia wiped her eyes. "It wasn't just him. But, you were right. He is an asshole. I wish I never let him convince me to go back to him."

Brandy sighed and kissed her daughter's head. "Come on in and you can tell me what happened. You know where your extra clothes are." She watched her daughter nod and walk into the apartment before seeing John walking down the hallway. "Thanks for bringing her home."

"No problem. I've been driving you two for years. What would make me stop now?" John asked smiling at her.

Brandy smiled and kissed his cheek. "I would have no idea." She patted his chest before going into her apartment.

John spoke before she closed the door. "Hey?" She paused and looked up at him. "You look gorgeous by the way." Brandy smiled and waved at him before closing the door to her apartment.

* * *

Elliot woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He grabbed it off his nightstand and answered it. "Elliot Stabler."

"Elliot, it's your big brother!" David said on the other line.

Elliot smiled rubbing his eyes. "Hey David. What are you up to?"

"Alex and I are boating out in the Caribbean. You gotta come down here sometime. It's amazing!" David said standing on his boat.

"David, I go down there every summer." Elliot chuckled. "I'm going down there next month." He stood up and walked into his bathroom.

"Good, you need to get away and be less of a mega money maker. Ever since you took over the company, you've expanded into three new states." David smiled before looking at Alex walk around the boat in her bikini. "By the way, now that you have all that dough at only twenty-seven, you should think about finding a girl to settle down with."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I don't believe in love or marriage. It can only end in heartache."

David scoffed. "You are going to regret those words. I'll prove you wrong."

"Sure, you will. I gotta get going. I have work and a charity event I need to get ready for next Friday." Elliot explained grabbing a towel from the closet in his bathroom.

"Okay, talk to you later little brother." David said before hanging up.

Elliot hung up his end before calling his assistant. "Hey Hailee, I need you to call Megan and tell her that her services are no longer needed. She forgot about my business dinner the other night. Call Brandy and set up an appointment so we can talk over new girls." He started looking over his face, debating on whether to shave or not. "Thanks Hailee."

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Brandy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch before handing Olivia a cup of coffee. "So, Brian was cheating on you?"

Olivia nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "His assistant told me everything. I'm just glad I haven't had sex with him in the past seven months."

"What did you two do?" Brandy asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"There's more to relationships than sex." Olivia chuckled. "Against all odds, I learned that."

Brandy looked confused. "What do you mean against all odds?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "Mom, Dad has been married five times and only gets divorced because his wives get older than twenty-nine years old. You own an escort company that you worked for most of your life until you had me. Then, when I was old enough, I joined the company and became the most popular girl there."

"That's a little presumptuous." Brandy stated and saw her daughter roll her eyes. "I know you were the most popular one there. You were the only one with a waiting list. Plus, you are my daughter and I only let our best clients get you. So, you were rare."

"Yet, I never had a free Friday or Saturday." Olivia smiled lightly and cuddled into the couch cushions. "Can I come back?"

Brandy took a sip of her own coffee. "Come back where?"

"To the company." Olivia stated before seeing her mom shake her head. "C'mon, I just have the flower shop. I need something more. A meaningless relationship and hopefully some great sex will help me move on."

Brandy shook her head. "Olivia, you just got out of a two year relationship. I'm not sure this is what's best for you." She paused and saw her daughter's pleading eyes. "But, you aren't going to give up on it... alright, I guess you can come back. But, I will pull you out if I think you aren't ready."

Olivia smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Brandy grinned holding her daughter close. "What do you think I could do to your father to make him pay for this?"

"I'm assuming you want it embarrassing and sex related." Olivia chuckled. Brandy nodded. "First, you need to find a willing twenty-three year old looking for money."

Brandy smirked. "I know what I'm going to do. Your friend at the flower shop needs some cash, right?" Olivia nodded. "We can have her tie up your father and steal his money and credit cards. Then, we can tip off the paparazzi from information your friends gives us."

Olivia laughed. "Why traumatize her?"

Brandy chuckled and moved a strand of hair out of Olivia's face. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I promise I will tell you if I get overwhelmed." Olivia said pulled her legs up to her chest. "So, how's Tommy?"

"I don't know. I dumped him last week." Brandy shrugged. "He didn't buy anything for my birthday."

Olivia giggled and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Did you get my gift?"

Brandy smiled. "Yes, I did. I already used up the box of condoms."

"Oh my God! I don't wanna know!" Olivia whined standing up and going to the kitchen.

Brandy chuckled. "You bought them for me."

"Because, I don't want to spend another day sitting on the bathtub edge waiting to find out if you're pregnant or not." Olivia chuckled before opening the fridge, looking for something to snack on.

"Your day may come." Brandy smirked pointing at her.

Olivia laughed. "I haven't had any false alarms. Remember? That doctor said it would be harder for me to get pregnant because of all the surgeries I had to have on my legs from Dad pushing me into sports."

Brandy nodded. "Yeah, and I have yelled at your father for that, but I believe that, with the right guy, it will happen."

"Well, you will be the first to know." Olivia smiled before going back into the living room and curling up on the couch with her mother. "Can I ask you something?"

"Babe, you can ask me anything." Brandy grinned playing with Olivia's hair.

Olivia giggled when her mother started braiding her hair. "Why didn't you ever date John? I've known him since I was seven and he's taken better care of us than anybody else."

Brandy shrugged. "He's never asked me out."

"Well, probably because you have a new boyfriend before he has the chance to ask. He probably thinks you aren't interested since you hit on any guy older than seventeen and younger than thirty-five." Olivia stated with a smirk.

"You have to admit that your age group is fun." Brandy grinned. She sighed and thought about her daughter's words. "I'll stay single for a while and see what happens with John and I, but I'm not promising anything."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Mom, it's you and me. Promises are nonexistent here."

Brandy smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "That's right."

* * *

Elliot brought back his club and swung, watching as his golf ball went sailing down the course. He groaned when the wind took it sailing into the trees. "Damn it!"

"Ha! I thought you were king of this course, El." Fin smirked swinging his own club around in his hand.

"It's too windy today. Besides, I'm still beating you by eight points." Elliot retorted before stuffing his club back into his bag.

Fin rolled his eyes. "I've been staring at all the girls. It's bring your girlfriend to club day and you didn't bring Megan."

Elliot rolled his own eyes. "We're aren't going out anymore. And, I don't call those girls my girlfriends. I get one from Brandy for three months and then shop around for a new one. It's like trading in cars."

"You need to get a grip on reality. You are thirty-three years old and you have not had a steady girlfriend since college. You should be settling down with someone and thinking about having a family." Fin said lining up his shot.

Elliot chuckled. "Oh, yeah, like you? Mr. Tries to Get a New Girl Every Friday Night."

"I have not chosen this life. This life has chosen me. I'm a man that is just meant to bed many women and have children he may never know about." Fin shrugged before swinging at the ball. "Shit!" She gasped when the ball didn't go soaring. It shot over towards the pond where two guys were with their girlfriends. The ball smoked one of the girls in the back.

"Dude, you better run." Elliot laughed as Fin back away from his tee.

The girl that got hit looked at the other girl and grabbed her hair before pushing her into the pond, diving in after her. "El, it's a chick fight."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind. I wonder if they'll notice the golf ball sitting in the grass." One of the guys went into the pond to stop the fight while the other picked up the golf ball. He looked around and pointed at Elliot and Fin. "Ah, they did."

Fin's eyes widened when both the girls stared at them and started running at them. "Let's get out of here."

"Grab your club." Elliot told him getting into the cart, pointing at the club Fin dropped. Fin hurried over and grabbed his club before turning around, finding Elliot already hurrying towards the club. "Stabler!"

**Please review! You guys are great! I know this story is different, but I've had the idea forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot said answering his phone while standing in front of his desk, looking at the scattered papers around him.

"Mr. Stabler, Brandy is on line one ready to talk to you about a new girl." His assistant's voice rang through the phone.

Elliot nodded. "Thanks Tiffany." He changed to line one and smiled. "Brandy!"

Brandy grinned on the other end. "Elliot fricken Stabler! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. How's the business?" Elliot asked before declining a call on his cell phone.

"It's booming as usual. I hear that you need a new girl." Brandy said walking around her office, stopping by the wall made completely of glass.

Elliot nodded. "Yes, I am. I know that I only had Megan for a month, but she was busy on an important date I needed her to be at."

Brandy shook her head. "That's alright. She thinks she can do anything lately because she is leaving the company to get married." She rolled her eyes. "I told her it was a mistake, but she won't listen to me."

Elliot smiled. "I wouldn't know why."

"Such a charmer." Brandy chuckled. "Look, I have a deal for you and for you only. You've been one of my best and loyalist clients for a long time. Can you meet me at the country club at noon today?"

Elliot looked at his watch. "That should work. I just have to look over some paperwork and then I should be out of here."

"Great! See you there, Stabler." Brandy grinned before hanging up.

* * *

Elliot walked towards the restaurant of the club and saw Brandy already sitting at a table, sipping a cocktail. He grinned as a waiter came up. "Sir, is it just you?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean, no. The person I'm meeting is already here." Elliot said before pointing over towards Brandy. The waiter nodded and let him pass. He strutted over to the table and smiled when Brandy stood up. She was wearing a white fitted dress that was mid thigh and had two thick straps. The dress was so fitted that it pushed up her breasts. She had black sunglasses covering her eyes and a large white floppy hat, shading her shoulders and face. "Brandy, Brandy, Brandy, stunning as always!"

"Oh, Elliot!" Brandy squealed before hugging him. She rubbed his back as he kissed her cheek. "You always know how to make me feel twenty again."

Elliot grinned. "Well, you don't look your age. That's for sure." He saw John standing a few feet away from the table and waved at him. "So, are we having lunch today or are we schmoozing over cocktails?"

Brandy chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "Schmoozing! I am meeting my daughter for lunch today." She took off her sunglasses and set them on the table, her long black hair falling over her shoulders. "You are a very hard man to please, Elliot. But, I know the perfect girl for you."

"Really?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you were very interesting a couple years ago, but I couldn't let you have her because she was quitting the business." Brandy explained with a smirk. "You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

Elliot grinned. "I believe I do. Ms. Olivia Benson?" He guessed. Brandy nodded with a smile. "She was on a waiting list that lasted a year. You were lucky to even get an appointment with you to meet her. Did she come back?"

Brandy nodded. "She just broke up with her fiance because he was cheating on her."

"And, she wants to get back in the business? Are you sure she's up for this?" Elliot asked cocking his eyebrow at her.

"She is very sure of what she wants and who am I to deny her that." Brandy smiled shaking her head. "If you don't want her, I'll find somebody else, but-"

"No, I want her." Elliot interrupted her. "I just don't want someone looking for a relationship."

Brandy smiled. "Trust me. That's the last thing she wants right now. Just tell me when and where you want to meet her and I will set it up."

Elliot nodded and spoke after a moment. "Tell her to meet me after the hotel on 53rd tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. I'll be at the bar."

"I'll set it up." Brandy nodded with a grin before putting her sunglasses back on. "It's always a pleasure, Elliot." She stood up with Elliot before he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you next time."

Elliot smiled. "Back at you." He watched as she turned and walked over to John before leaving the country club.

* * *

Olivia hurried into the restaurant and over to the table her mother and John were at. "How'd it go?"

"Hello darling! How are you? I'm fine. I'm really glad you like my dress. It's brand new. I bought it with some of more of the screw you money I've earned." Brandy smiled at her daughter.

Olivia chuckled and kissed her mother's cheek. "Hi Mom. I'm okay. I'll be better when I find out how the meeting went." She leaned over and kissed John's cheek before looking back over at her mother.

Brandy giggled at her daughter before nodding. "It went rather well. He looked very excited to have a date with you. I have never seen him excited over a girl before. It's kind of fun. He wants you to meet him at the big fancy hotel on 53rd tomorrow. Be at the bar at eight o'clock."

"I love that hotel!" Olivia breathed before seeing John staring at the two of them. "What?"

"It just surprises me sometimes that you two hook each other up with guys." John said smiling.

Olivia smirked. "I've been wanting her to get together with one guy in particular, but she won't make a move because she thinks he doesn't like her."

Brandy hit Olivia's arm lightly. "Stop it." Olivia rolled her eyes, but nodded. "So, have fun tomorrow night and make sure to call me the next morning. I want to know how it went."

"Got it." Olivia nodded before taking a sip of John's wine. He chuckled at her. "What? You told me I'm like your daughter. I think of you as my father. Fathers share things with their daughters."

"I didn't say anything." John grinned before kissing her head. "Why don't you go get your mother and you some margaritas from the bar with your new confidence in the company?" Olivia chuckled and nodded before standing up and heading over to the bar.

Brandy smiled at John as he grinned back at her. "You are too sweet to her sometimes."

John shrugged. "Well, she has to have at least one father that spoils her and doesn't use her as a mule ticket."

Olivia reached the bar and dropped her forearms to it, purposely pushing her breasts up. The bartender smiled at her and leaned in close to her. "What can I get you?"

"How about two strawberry margaritas?" Olivia asked with a grin before biting her lip softly.

"You got it." He smiled before starting on her drinks.

Olivia smiled at him the whole time, occasionally batting her eyelashes at him. When he was finished making the drinks, he brought them over and set them in front of her. "You do that like a pro." She breathed before tapping his nose with her finger.

The guy grinned and shrugged. "You should see what else I do like a pro."

"Isn't that being a little presumptuous of yourself?" Olivia asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Not when I have the feedback to prove it." The guy smiled, showing his white teeth.

Olivia felt like she would barf. This guy had terrible game from what she had seen. She pointed down at the drinks. "How much do I owe you?"

The guy shrugged. "Give me your number and we'll call it even."

"Okay." Olivia smiled before he handed her a pen and napkin. She wrote down the number to her next door neighbor. She was always a bitch, but liked any guy you threw her way. "Thanks." She took the drinks and went back to the table, giving her mother her margarita. "Drinks are on my neighbor today."

**Please review! You guys are so great! It's one a.m. right now! I've been writing since I got home from work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Elliot sat down at the bar and looked up to see the score of the current baseball game that was being showed. That was the one sport he enjoyed watching on TV. He wanted to watch everything live. The bartender walked up to him and took his order before Elliot started glancing around the hotel. The place was dimly lit, but not too dark. One of the walls was completely mirrors and showed most of the bar's reflection. There were older looking photos on the other walls. His drink was placed in front of him and he drank half of the whisky before putting the glass back on the napkin, watching as the amber colored liquid settled down.

He didn't want to seem too eager, but this girl was the one he wanted since the beginning. They updated her photo on the website probably more than the president's. She was drop dead gorgeous from what he remembered. She always looked strangely familiar, but he never could quite place her. He glanced around the bar again and froze when he saw her in the mirror.

She was wearing a mid thigh black dress that was strapless. The way the light shined off of it showed that it was leather. The small jacket she was wearing too was leather. Her hair was down and she was standing tall with her three inch black heels that looked like they were barely keeping her feet in the shoe. Strappy heels always did make Elliot wonder how comfortable they were. He didn't turn to face her though, he turned back to the bar and drank the rest of his drink, glancing in the mirror every few seconds.

Olivia smirked seeing Elliot sitting at the bar in a black suit, no tie, with the top view buttons undone. Some of the other girls were right, he was sexy as hell. She watched as he tipped his head back and downed the alcohol he had ordered. She slowly sauntered over and sat down next to him, giving the bartender a sign for the drink she wanted. She glanced over at Elliot, never turning to fully face him. "I can see this isn't your first time."

"You'd be correct. I'm guessing Brandy has told you all about me." Elliot stated the obvious.

"Yes, she has. And, she has told you what you need to know about me." Olivia nodded her head once before her drink came. She took a big gulp of it before licking her top lip, making the man next to her squirm just a little. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm looking for what you want. If it's a date to a fancy meeting, you got it. A day on the town, I'm yours. A night of wild sex, I'm your girl. I'm up for everything and anything. Are you up for it?"

Elliot smirked. "Well, I'm up for all those things. Figuratively and literally." He ordered another drink for himself and finally took a moment to take in the woman beside him. Her legs went on for miles and she seemed content just sitting at the bar drinking with him. "I have a schedule of the things I need to do for the next three months. Brandy said that you were up for three months." Olivia nodded. Elliot took a sheet out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Put it in your phone or on your calender, but I need you at all of these events unless you have a family emergency or I call to cancel it."

Olivia looked over the schedule. "Looks simple enough." There was a few things she would have to work around, but nothing major. "So, you know the drill, how do you want to set this up?"

"You can move in this weekend. We will be taking a trip to the Caribbean in about a month, so keep your schedule pretty free around that time." Elliot explained before handing her a key to the house. "I have a maid and a butler, so you won't have to worry about any of that stuff."

"That's not in my job description, sweetheart. I wouldn't do it even if you wanted me to." Olivia smirked before slipping the schedule into her purse. "I have my own rules as well."

Elliot grinned and nodded once. "Good, at least you have your boundaries." He thought for a moment and spoke again. "So, what are your rules?"

Olivia let out a sharp breath. "Well, the standard company ones." Elliot nodded, knowing them pretty well. "I do have my own business, so I might not be as a available during the day as I would be at night. My shop closes at three in the afternoon, so I will have plenty of time to do whatever that night. I have other people working there, so I should be pretty flexible."

"That's good." Elliot smiled appreciatively. He never had a girl that held her own before besides the whole escort thing. He liked her last little tidbit to her sentence though and replayed it in his head. "So, exactly how flexible are you?"

"Well," Olivia smirked raising an eyebrow at him. "I could completely change everything up or twist some things... maybe even bend a few ways." She grinned when he downed his drink. "Three months is going to interesting." She took another sip of her drink.

* * *

Olivia groaned when Elliot slammed her against the fridge door in the dark kitchen of his house. He had her hands pinned above her as she panted, his lips traveling down her neck. She moaned when he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, just below her ear. Whoever had him last was crazy to avoid one lousy dinner. He was amazing so far and he hadn't hardly touched her. She pulled her hands free and shoved his jacket off of his shoulders before pulling hers off, dropping them to the floor.

Elliot unbuttoned his shirt, breathing heavier as her lips started scattering kisses along his neck and chest. He grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the counter before claiming her lips with his own, throwing his shirt onto the floor as well. He unzipped the side of her dress and pulled it off of her without much struggled. Her hands pulled at his pants before she pushed them down, pulling him closer to her.

Her hands cupped his face as he grabbed her thighs, keeping her against his pelvis as he grinded against her. She gasped and moaned into his mouth before biting his bottom lip. He pawed at her until he got her bra off. He couldn't take it anymore, shoving his boxers down and pulling her panties down, he climbed onto the counter, hovering above her, before starting their antics that went well into the night.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Olivia moaned softy waking up. The sun was shining on the floor next to the bed and Elliot was no where to be found in the room. Sitting up slowly, she looked around and found one of his work shirts that was wrinkled before pulling it on and going downstairs. Now she could actually see what kind of taste he had. The night before, she was too... preoccupied. She smiled lightly seeing that his style was a lot like hers. She walked into the kitchen and grinned seeing him stand in sweatpants with two bowls of fruit on the counter. He was putting sugar on one of them.

He looked over and smiled seeing her. "Good morning. Care for some breakfast?"

"Sure." Olivia nodded before taking the bowl he handed to her.

"How did you sleep?" Elliot asked grabbing the milk from the fridge.

Olivia nodded again, swallowing a strawberry. "Good, that mattress is like sleeping on a cloud. Of course, it felt that way when we were sleeping in it." She saw Elliot's grin before sitting down on one of the bar stools, seeing her panties and his boxers laying on the floor by the sink. "So, what are you doing today?"

Elliot poured two glasses of milk and slid one over to her. "Well, I have to head into work for a while and straighten some things out so I don't have to do everything last minute before I go to the Caribbean. I should be done at three. I don't know what time your shop closes; I could pick you up afterwards."

"Yeah, I close at three thirty so that should work out. I'll text you the address and you can pick me up or something." Olivia nodded before downing her class of milk. She saw Elliot's raised eyebrow. "You wore me out. I need to re-energize to make it through today." Elliot chuckled and nodded his head.

* * *

Olivia walked into her mother's office building, searching for anybody in site. Usually, this place had tons of girls walking around and getting stuff done. The only person there was Whitney, the desk clerk. "Olivia!" She grinned and waved. "You haven't been here in forever. Are you here to meet Brandy?"

"Yeah, I have an appointment with her." Olivia nodded with a smile. Nobody there knew Brandy was her mom. They didn't want the other girls there to think that Olivia would get special treatment.

"Are you joining us again?" Whitney asked with hope laced around ever word.

Olivia smiled. "I joined a couple days ago. I went out with Stabler last night. I'm here for the follow up."

Whitney's eyes widened. "Every girl here has been wishing for Stabler! How did you get him? He's so hot! You are too, but how?"

"He wanted me." Olivia smirked before biting her lip. "I can see why everyone wants him though. He is fantastic! If I wasn't so used to sex, I probably couldn't walk for two days." Whitney squealed with delight and told her that Brandy was giving the girls a meeting. "Thanks Whitney! I'll see you around."

Olivia walked into the conference room and smiled seeing her mother talk to the girls while showing them a presentation she set up, or had John set up. Brandy was dressed to the nines, as always, wearing a fitted black skirt that went down to her knees and halfway up her torso. Her white silk blouse was tucked into it and her long black hair was down and straight, going over her shoulder. "If you end up getting someone that is abusive, report it to me and I will take care of it. You are my girls and I don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay. Now, go meet your guys and do your financials."

Brandy smiled seeing Olivia, completely to all the girls that were gawking at Olivia. "Hey Olivia!" She said hugging her daughter.

"Hey Mom!" Olivia whispered into her mother's hair. "Sorry, I'm later than I said I would be."

"Well, I know that's either a really good thing or a super bad thing. But, Stabler is a pretty good guy, so I'd expect the best." Brandy smiled playing with Olivia's hair, discretely looking for any hickeys. "When did you get home?"

Olivia shrugged. "Ten."

Brandy gasped. "Last night? He always sleeps with the girls the first night."

"I didn't get home until this morning." Olivia laughed before glancing at all the girls staring at her. "Why are they all looking at me as if I'm the last woman they are going to see?"

"They are probably just a little starstruck. You were my best girl for the longest time." Brandy smiled before leading her towards her office. "I like to show you off."

Olivia chuckled as Brandy closed the door. "Thanks Mom." She sat down and took a deep breath, watching as her mother sat down at her desk across from her. "So, question time?"

Brandy pulled out a form and handed it to her. "You write it down now. It's supposed to be easier to admit to abuse I guess if you write it down. I have to make you fill one out though. I can't get questioned later on if something happens and you didn't fill one of those out."

"Alright." Olivia sighed starting to fill out the sheet. "Is John here or did he take the day off?"

"He is grocery shopping for me. I agreed to make him dinner if he bought all the food for me." Brandy smirked looking at her computer. "He likes almost anything so it shouldn't be too hard."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You two might as well live together." She finished up the last questions and looked at her watch. "I gotta get to the store before Elliot comes to pick me up."

Brandy leaned back in her chair. "Is he picking you up at the store?" Olivia nodded. "Okay, text me when you get to the store and when Elliot picks you up, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia nodded before grabbing her purse. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, babe. I'll see you tomorrow?" Brandy asked looking up from her computer screen.

Olivia paused. "I might be a little late, but I'll come to the apartment." Olivia confirmed before blowing her mother and kiss and walking out of her office. She ignored the girls staring and whispering as she passed them. If they wanted to talk about her, who was she to stop them? She didn't mind the attention anyway. Most of these girls knew who Brian was. One of them would tell him she was already dating again. She smirked thinking of his reaction, knowing he wouldn't be happy.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

"Hey Elliot? Did you clear out that closet for me?" Olivia asked as she carried in a box of her clothes into the house, setting it down where a few other boxes were with her stuff. After discussing it further, they decided that Olivia could stay at his place on the weekends and when they took off of work.

"Yeah, I had Andrew move my clothes to the one side. You have an entire rack and dresser." Elliot said talking about his butler. He smiled when she nodded and turned to head out to her car, wearing jean shorts and a tang top. "Please tell me you have more shorts like that."

Olivia turned to him and grinned. "I do, and so much more." She chuckled and grabbed the last box in her car before closing the trunk. Walking inside, Elliot had two boxes in his arms and was waiting for her so they could take her stuff up to his room. "So, I know your brother is coming over tonight and I've asked you this a hundred times, but... are you sure you want me here?"

Elliot rolled his eyes as they walked into his room. "Yes, I'm sure." They put down the boxes before Elliot grabbed her hips and lifted her up to sit on the dresser that was going to be hers. "I want you here so I can show you off. My brother should see how hot of a girlfriend I have." Olivia smiled before kissing him slowly. She giggled when he pulled her closer to him.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard before feeling his hands pull at her tang top. "You just can't get enough, can you?" Elliot grinned and shook his head before peeling off her shirt, tossing it onto the floor behind him. Olivia tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head. "We... still... have to... unpack." She moaned between kisses.

"We'll... do it... later." Elliot breathed back before lifting her up again, moving her to the bed.

* * *

"Mom? Mom?" Olivia called into her mother's apartment. "Mom, I told you I was coming over a half hour ago. I know I'm late, but Elliot needed me." She walked towards her mother's room. "Mom?" She opened the door and screamed at the site in front of her. Brandy was tangled in the sheets with John laying next to her. They both sat up straight, making the sheets fall and reveal more than Olivia wanted to see. She closed her eyes, but didn't move from her spot. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Olivia, sweetie, calm down." Brandy sighed grabbing her robe and putting it on, tying it around her waist. She looked over at John and hit his arm. "Cover yourself. My daughter is here." John looked down and quickly grabbed his sweatpants, pulling them on before grabbing one of his t-shirts. "Olivia, honey, I thought you said you were going to be here at ten."

Olivia looked at her mother before pointing at her watch. "It's ten thirty."

"Oh..." Brandy frowned before leading her daughter out of her bedroom. "Well, then why are you late?"

"Mom! Stop avoiding the obvious question. Since when have you been sleeping with John?" Olivia asked folding her arms over her chest.

John came out of the bedroom and walked by them to go to the kitchen. "A year and a half on the twenty-fifth."

Olivia's jaw dropped as she turned back to her mother. Brandy put her hands on Olivia's shoulders. "Honey, I didn't want you to get your hopes up for anything. Like you said, John is more your dad than your own father. We were protecting you from getting hurt in case anything happened."

"It's been a year and a half. That means he only drove you for six months before you two started sleeping together." Olivia pointed out.

"Hey, but he has been a family friend for a lot longer than that. He used to change your diapers." Brandy reminded her as they walked into the kitchen.

John pointed at her. "That's right! You used to save all your messy diapers for me. I took it as a gift of love even if I didn't like it at the time." Olivia made a disgusted face, making both John and Brandy chuckle. "By the way, have you watched the news lately?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I've been with Elliot a lot the past week. I've hardly had time to use a TV."

"Gross!" John grimaced knowing very well what she was talking about. "I don't want to know about that. You're like my daughter. I don't want to know about that aspect of your life."

"She just walked in on us in bed; she has leeway." Brandy smiled before playing with her daughter's hair. "I fixed the problem with your father."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What did you do to him?"

"I got your slutty friend to lure him into a hotel room, tie him up, and leave him in the hotel room while she got away. Room service found him the next morning. Apparently, one of the maids thought he was dead because he fell asleep. You know your father when he's asleep. It takes a fire alarm to wake him up." Brandy explained before turning on the TV to the news. Tucker's picture was all over as the news reporters talked about the scandal and if their was a crime committed or not.

"He tried calling me this morning to apologize for Brian. I listened to the voicemail. He wants me to meet another potential money maker and see if I can trick them into signing a contract." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

Brandy shook her head. "I gotta talk to you father and tell him he can't use you as his cash cow." She went to kiss Olivia's forward, but couldn't when she backed away. "What's wrong?"

Olivia pointed at John. "I don't know where that mouth has been, and I don't want to find out." She turned and went towards the guest room where she kept some of her things.

Brandy turned to John with her arms crossed. John shrugged as he ate his bowl of cereal. "She has a point. I know where that mouth has been. I wouldn't want my mother kissing me if I knew that information."

* * *

Olivia arranged the flowers in the window before walking behind the counter. "Hey Holly, my ride is going to be here soon. Are you sure you are going to be alright?"

"Liv, it's only going to be a hour. I'll be fine. You go have fun with Mr. Hot Money." Holly smiled coming out from the back with another bouquet of flowers, setting them down with the others. "I've seen him before. He's fine."

Olivia laughed and nodded her head. "You haven't even seen all of him." She took off her apron and went into the back to grab her things.

Holly started balancing the drawer when the bell above the door rang, signaling a guest came in. She smiled seeing Elliot walk in just wearing khaki shorts and a t-shirt, sunglasses resting on his head. "You must be Elliot."

Elliot grinned walking up to the counter. "I am. Is Liv here?"

"Yeah, she's just grabbing a few things." Holly said before going to the door leading to the back. "Hey Liv, your hot boyfriend is here!" She called, snickering when she could picture just how embarrassed she would be about that comment.

"Thanks for the announcement. I don't think Germany heard you." Olivia chuckled walking out in a similar outfit. She grabbed her sunglasses from her bag and placed them on top of her head. "Now, you're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, go have fun. What are you doing anyway?" Holly asked wondering why they were dressed so casually.

Elliot held up a six pack of beer. "We're going to my brother's for a barbecue. He doesn't believe that she's my girlfriend yet. So, she gets to meet him."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door. "Let's get going Mr. I Have To Top Everything. Bye Holly!"

"Bye Liv!" Holly called back before they left. She shook her head with a smirk on her face. "They're going to fall in love."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Olivia walked out of her flower shop, locking the door, before heading towards her car. She smiled seeing a text from Elliot, planning to look at it once she got into her car. She slipped it into her pocket and unlocked her car before she felt a hand grab her hip and turn her around before pinning her to the car door. "Brian, get off of me!"

"What the hell are you doing going out with somebody else?" Brian asked letting go of her, but not stepping back to give her space. "My friends have seen you at the country club with some guy and it doesn't look good on me."

"Brian, we aren't together anymore!" Olivia said shoving on his chest, giving herself some more space. "You cheated on me with more than one woman! I'm not cheating! I told you; we're done!"

Brian shook his head. "You can't do that. I can pull out of the deal with your dad and cost him millions. No more nice clothes and fancy cars for you." He said grabbing her wrist. "Marry me. We can make millions and get divorced in a couple years."

Olivia's jaw dropped as she smiled. "You are unbelievable. I'm not going to marry you just to make money. I'm doing that now working here. Plus," She opened her car and slipped her sunglasses on. "My designer clothes and fancy cars and mine, babe. Already paid for." She got in and closed the door, starting her car and taking off towards Elliot's house.

* * *

Olivia walked into the house and dropped her purse to the foyer table before looking around, not seeing Elliot anywhere. "El?" She called out, heading towards the living room. She grinned seeing him in the backyard in his swim trunks, washing his car. Hurrying upstairs, she changed into one of her bikinis, throwing a pair of shorts on, before going out to see Elliot.

Elliot grinned seeing Olivia walk out onto the deck, stepping down into the grass where he was. "Hey baby!" He kissed her cheek before noticing the small cut on her wrist. "What happened there?" He dropped the sponge into the bucket of water and took her wrist into his hands gently.

"Brian grabbed me and told me I had to marry him if I wanted to make millions. His ring must've cut my wrist." Olivia explained before looking at her wrist more carefully. She hadn't noticed it before. "I told him I wasn't going to marry him for money."

"Is this the first time he has contacted you?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded rubbing her wrist for a moment. "Okay, I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't come after you again. I don't want him hurting you just because he wants money."

Olivia shook her head. "El, it's my mess. I can take care of it."

Elliot put his hand on her hip, gently squeezing it. "I wanted to go out with you. It's my mess now too. Just because we know this relationship isn't going anywhere, doesn't mean I don't care about your welfare. I want you to be safe. And, this guy doesn't sound like he is looking out for you. How did you meet him anyway?"

"My dad wanted me to meet him because his family is rich and bringing them into the company could be huge for us. I make my own money, so I really didn't care. I hardly know my dad, so I wanted to get to know him better. Now, I know he is an asshole, just like Brian." Olivia explained before brushing some water drops off of his chest.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm sorry you had a lousy day." He smirked and grabbed both of her hips in his hands, lifting her up onto the hood of his car. "Is there anything that I could do to make it better?"

Olivia grinned and kissed him. "I have a few ideas." She murmured before he laid her down on the hood.

* * *

Elliot straightened out the papers on his desk before his secretary walked. "Mr. Stabler, a Mr. Cassidy is here. He says that you called and wanted to tlak to him." She informed him, clutching a binder to her chest as if she was Elizabeth Taylor holding her diamonds.

"Send him in." Elliot nodded before grabbing the packet of papers he had his attorney type up for him that morning. A few moments later, the door reopened to show Brian in a well tailored suit. His brown hair was slicked back making him look a little more professional and a little less like a biker. Elliot saw the ring on Brian's finger and clenched his jaw knowing that it hurt Olivia. He wasn't sure why he was being so possessive over her, but he didn't always want an explanation. "Brian Cassidy, I'm assuming you know I didn't call you in here for business purposes?"

"I figured that." Brian smirked before walking over to the desk, sitting down in the chair across from Elliot. He rested his arms on the chair and looked at Elliot with a look that would make anyone want to deck him. "It is unclear, though, why you called me in? If it's not for business purposes, what is it for?"

Elliot clasped his hands together and rested his arms on his desk. "I just wanted to inform you that if you go near Olivia Benson or any of her family again, I will find you." He saw Brian's eyes widen the slightest. "What? You didn't know I was the one seeing Olivia?"

Brian shook his head. "No, but I really didn't need to know. Olivia is my fiance. I can see her whenever I want. And, now that you know that, I'd like you to stop sleeping with her. She may open her legs to you, but that doesn't mean-"

"Shut up!" Elliot hissed before standing up, resting his fists on his desk. "Olivia is not your fiance anymore. I don't know if you know this, bonehead, but you cannot force someone to marry you just so you can get rich. And, for your information, the last I heard, you really couldn't perform in that area of her life. So, I'd zip it, shorty."

"Hey! I am great! She just has high expectations! She's slept with almost everyone she's gone out with!" Brian shouted.

Elliot smirked. "And, I'm pretty sure you've tried to sleep with every woman you met walking down the street." He threw the packet of papers down so they faced Brian. "This is a restraining order guarding Olivia, and her family, from you. All it needs is the approval from a judge. And, with what you did to Olivia yesterday and what you've told me today, there should be no problem getting it."

Brian shook his head grabbing the restraining order. He ripped it in half and threw it back on Elliot's desk. "Screw your restraining order."

"Ripping it up isn't going to do anything. I have it saved on my computer, so does my lawyer." Elliot chuckled taking the pieces and tossing them onto the floor. His phone on the desk beeped, showing a text from Olivia. "I suggest you leave now."

"No, I'm not letting you screw my fiance anymore!" Brian argued pointing his finger at Elliot.

The door to the office opened, showing Olivia walking in. She froze when she saw Brian and Elliot in the middle of their fight. "Brian, what are you doing here?"

Brian walked over to her. "I just had to tell him that he shouldn't be sleeping with my fiance. Let's go." He said grabbing her arm.

Olivia ripped her arm out of his grip and walked over to Elliot. "Brian, we're not getting married anymore. I'm with Elliot now. Deal with it."

"He's the one that called me in to tell me to stay away from you." Brian said pointing to Elliot.

Olivia shrugged. "Well, you should stay away from me. I'm really closed to punching you in the face right now and I don't see what's stopping me. You want millions. My dad isn't going too happy if he finds out you're stalking me."

"You wouldn't." Brian gritted out stepping towards her.

"Try me." Olivia smirked raising an eyebrow. "Go home, Brian."

Brian pointed his finger at her and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and walked out of the office. Elliot put a hand on the small of Olivia's back. "I-"

Olivia turned towards him, pushing his hand away from her. "Why did you call him in here? I can take care of myself. I've been doing it my whole life. I don't need you to solve my problems. You didn't pay for me to deal with my problems."

"I paid to have you as my girlfriend for three months. Now, as your boyfriend, I care about who threatens you, who talks about you like a piece of meat." Elliot gritted out inches from her, pointing towards the door. "The piece of trash does not care about you whatsoever and just proved it to me now."

"I read your file. You haven't had a real relationship since you graduated high school. How do I know you really care about me? Like you said, you just paid for me." Olivia threw back in his face.

Elliot nodded once. "That's right, but I didn't pay for certain parts." He lifted her up and sat her on his desk. "I paid for the whole package."

Olivia moaned when he kissed her hard, his hands gliding under her dress. "I guess that's something to get used to." She whispered.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

"Liv, you gotta get up. I can't face him alone." Elliot said kissing her neck. He grinned when she moaned softly, his hand grazing just below her breasts. He bit her earlobe softly and gave it a slight tug.

Olivia whined and covered her head with her pillow, pushing her body closer against Elliot's. "He's your brother. He's just coming over for lunch with his wife. Why do you need me to wake up for that?"

Elliot smirked and slipped a finger inside of her, making her whole body jump from surprise. Her hips started moving against his hand, clearly enjoying the sensations he was causing. "Because, I want him to see how sexy you are. He didn't see us at the barbecue because there was so many people. This way, we get to actually talk one on one. He was a client of the company once. He was on your waiting list. You were removed right before he would've gotten you."

"Well, good thing I left. That could've been awkward for you two." Olivia breathed before kissing him hard, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Besides, it's not my fault we didn't get to see him. You were the one that had to have sex in your brother's house." She rolled them over so she was straddling him, groaning in frustration when she found he was already fully clothed. "Why tease me if I can't have easy access?"

"Because, it wakes you up." Elliot chuckled before sitting up and kissing her softly. He rubbed her hips softly, letting his lips skim against her jaw. "So, why don't you get ready for lunch? Then, once they leave, we can do something together."

Olivia grinned cupping his face in her hands. "What do you have in mind?"

Elliot felt the smile growing on his face as he thought about what all they could do. Plus, he did have something planned for her. "Let's just say, I want to make something into a better memory." Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, but accepted his answer when he kissed her nose. "Now, go put on some clothes so I can take them off tonight."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Olivia whispered before standing up and going to the bathroom to start getting ready.

* * *

"Hey David!" Elliot grinned opening the door for him. He chuckled when his big brother wrapped him up in a hug as if they were still seventeen and twelve again. "How was the Caribbean?" He asked before Alex walked in. Grinning, he kissed her cheek before closing the door.

"It was amazing! You should go down there next month. You could borrow our beach house for a week." David suggested as he looked around Elliot's house. "This place never changes." He looked back and Elliot and grinned, pointing at him with both index fingers. "So, where's this girl that you've been talking so much about? You won't even tell me her name."

Elliot chuckled. "Well, I planned on you two meeting at the barbecue, but you were too busy with all your other guests. She's finishing up getting ready. We were out late last night."

David rolled his eyes. "Sure you were. You disappeared at the barbecue. I looked around for you for like a half hour. You weren't anywhere, man." He asked curiously. Elliot smiled remembering why him and Olivia had disappeared.

"_Elliot, this is your brother's house. Don't you think it's, I don't know, a little inappropriate?" Olivia asked with a whisper as Elliot held tightly to her hand, leading her through the house towards a more private room where nobody would interrupt them._

_Elliot chuckled. "You are talking about the man that once put my hand in warm water after I fell asleep with my girlfriend on my lap in high school. I may love him, but he deserves to let me have sex in his house a couple of times." He said using his own signature logic to help him through. He opened the door to the home gym and grinned. "This is perfect. Nobody would look for us in here."_

_Olivia looked around, her eyes widened when she saw all the exercise equipment. "Does you brother only work out?"_

_"Why do you think I work out so much?" Elliot chuckled before closing and locking the door, seeing that nobody could see them through the windows. Turning around, he pushed Olivia gently onto the press bench and climbed on top of her, bunching up her khaki skirt._

"Maybe you just didn't search for us hard enough." Elliot smiled before clapping his shoulder. He turned when he heard footsteps from the staircase. Olivia grinned at him as she came down the stairs in a fitted white dress with black lace on the front and back. It was just above the knee, sleeveless, and had a little black belt around her stomach. "Hey baby!"

"Hey!" Olivia smiled, receiving a small kiss from him when she came to the bottom of the staircase. Looking over at the two people in front of her, she immediately recognized them from the barbecue. "You must be David and Alex; I'm Olivia." She said holding out her hand.

Alex shook her hand, giving her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you. I can see you've made my brother-in-law absolutely glow, so thank you for that." Olivia chuckled and leaned into Elliot's side when he wrapped an arm around her waist. David just stared at Olivia, not believing that his brother was actually dating her. He looked at Elliot, wanting to ask how he got her, but couldn't form the words or the brain power to do so. Alex, seeing her husband in a state of idiocy, smacked his stomach with her handbag. "Honey, would you like to say hello to Olivia or continue to drool?"

David shook his head and shook Olivia's hand before putting his hands in his back pockets. "Sorry, nice to meet you." Alex rolled her eyes at her husband. "I didn't know you were dating _this _Olivia." He stated looking at Elliot.

"Do you know her from somewhere else?" Alex asked, her eyes widened the slightest.

"We were going to date a couple years ago, but she got engaged." David stated before smiling at Alex. "It's good she did. Otherwise, we wouldn't have met."

Olivia grinned running a hand through her hair. "At least you got something out of my engagement." She giggled when Elliot kissed the corner of her jaw. "Stop it. I'm hungry."

"Good, let's eat then." Elliot chuckled before putting a hand on the small of her back and guiding her into the kitchen with David and Alex following. "Just dish up what you want. We can eat on the deck." He said gesturing to all the food on the counter.

David smiled seeing all the food and grabbed a plate. "Did you call up your cook to make all this just for us?" He asked dishing up.

Elliot shook his head with a grin as he handed Olivia a plate. "No, Olivia made everything here. You should see her work a grill." He saw Olivia blush and kissed her temple before filling his plate. They all sat down at the small table on the deck overlooking the backyard.

"So, Olivia, what do you do for a living?" Alex asked with a smile.

Olivia grinned taking a sip of her water. "Well, I have a flower shop called the Pink Brandy. It's way over on the other side of town, but I absolutely love it. My mother lives right down the street from there so it works out nice for me."

David frowned moving his fork in a circular motion, as if he were spinning a wheel around and around. "Why did you call it the Pink Brandy?"

"Well, the whole interior was painted pink and my mother's name is Brandy." Olivia chuckled putting her glass of water down.

"Wait, is your mother Brandy? Long black hair, big brown eyes?" Elliot asked curiously with a smile plastered on his face.

Olivia chuckled. "Where do you think I get mine?" She asked pointing to her eyes. "She started her own company at the age of nineteen and brought me into it when she thought I was ready for it."

David's eyes widened. "Wait, nineteen? Your mother started that business at nineteen?"

Olivia nodded, pride showing through her eyes. "It may not be the most conservative job in the world, but it pays well. My mother started it as way to get her through college, which she dropped out of. After her business took off, she met my dad and married him. She got pregnant with me when she was twenty-one."

"What does your mother do?" Alex asked wondering why the guys seemed to know her mother.

"Uh, she's the CEO of a dating company. She doesn't like to call it a match making company because she doesn't believe there are perfect couples." Olivia smiled running a hand through her hair. "I left the company when I got engaged."

Elliot grinned and took her hand into his. "She decided she wanted to rejoin the company. So, Brandy told me that she had a special offer for me. I didn't realize it was her daughter." Olivia chuckled rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

Alex shook her head while smiling. "Well, she knew what she was doing. You two are adorable together." She lifted up her overly large purse and pulled out a wine bottle. "Good thing I brought this."

"You are my kind of girl!" Olivia chuckled before they both got up to find the bottle opener.

Elliot laughed when he saw David shaking his head. "You can't stop a woman from what she wants to do, David."

"Don't I know it. I hid that bottle in the house four times." David said with a roll of his eyes.

**Please review! If you guys watch Revenge, watch _Madeleine Stowe Does a Little Dance for Queen Latifah_! It's on Youtube!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Olivia looked at the outfit Elliot laid out for her. "Where are we going? I thought you said we were going to make a good memory?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot rolled his eyes, already dressed for the game. "I said I wanted to make something into a better memory. You said your dad took you to a baseball game when you were little, but you got kicked out because he got into a fight with someone." He gently guided her closer to the bed. "I really like baseball! So, I was kind of hoping we could make it a better memory for you so that you could enjoy it for the game instead of what your dad did."

"You wanted to do this for me?" Olivia asked incredulously. Nobody had ever done anything like this for her. Her mother tried to make things better, but she never tried to create good memories of the things her father ruined for her. When she saw Elliot nod his head, she grinned and kissed his lips before picking up the baseball cap and jersey. "Then, I'll get dressed."

"I wouldn't mind helping you if you need it." Elliot suggested raising up his hand as if he were waiting for a teacher to call on him and make him the star pupil for the day.

Olivia chuckled. "We'd be late." She walked into the bathroom and changed quickly before her and Elliot headed to the game.

* * *

"Okay, so do you know much about baseball?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia shared their popcorn and cotton candy.

"I know the point of the game. I know what each player does and what they're supposed to do. But, other than that, not much." Olivia stated through a mouthful of kernels. Elliot grinned at her. "What about you, Mr. Hotshot?"

Elliot shrugged. "I used to play in high school and in college. So, I know a little bit. Nothing compared to this." He said gesturing to the entire field. He glanced at their feet and smirked to himself. They both had their feet propped up on the cement wall in front of them. Her feet were crossed, dangling over the edge, while his were resting on the wall, shoulder length apart. "So, the game your father took you to, was that the only baseball game you had ever been to?"

Olivia nodded her head. "After the incident, I detested even hearing about it on TV." She shivered for a moment before taking a bite of cotton candy. "But, I think tonight will be fun." Elliot smiled at her before kissing her forehead. They sat in silence for a couple moments, watching the players warm up on the field. The game didn't start for another twenty minutes and people were piling into the stadium. There were already a couple drunks walking around saying 'Dude, check it out!'.

Elliot loved baseball games. He remembered going to them all the time when he was younger. His father and brother brought him into this exact stadium for his first game and taught him everything they knew. He remembered getting so many bags of cotton candy that he threw up. Although it made him a little queasy, he had to get cotton candy every time he came, no matter what. It was a tradition his father set and one he'd pass on someday. His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia spoke up. "Do you want to play a game until this starts?"

"Sure." Elliot grinned with a shrug. "What game?"

"Okay, it's called questions. Basically, it's truth or dare, without the dare part." Olivia smiled as she looked out at the field.

Elliot nodded his head. "Sounds easy enough."

Olivia grinned at him and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll go first." She thought for a moment, tapping her knee with her index and middle finger. "How old were you when you learned to tell time?"

"That's a random question." Elliot chuckled before scratching his jaw. "I was probably nine. I hated looking at clocks when I was little." Olivia giggled at him, relaxing back in her seat. "How old were you when you first had sex?"

"Well, that depends. Technically, I had sex when I was fourteen, but it wasn't really... for me." Olivia said crooking an eyebrow at him. Elliot chuckled at her. "Otherwise, if you want when I actually finished, it'd probably be sixteen. I took my mom's car, but it broke down. I met a guy at the diner I went to and he fixed it for me. After a couple dates, I finally gave it up."

Elliot nodded his head, satisfied with the answer. "I was sixteen also."

Olivia grinned at him before taking a sip with her soda. "Alright, my question, uh... what is your biggest pet peeve?"

"Getting odd amounts of M&amp;M's in my bag." Elliot stated proudly, not even thinking about his answer.

Olivia giggled. "Really? You don't seem like the type of guy to be bothered by that."

"Oh, if I get an odd number, I buy another bag just to get another M&amp;M. It's a disease, but it's a chocolaty one; so, I live with it." Elliot grinned nodding his head. He took a sip of his soda, grinning when he thought of his next question. "Does size really matter?"

"Well, not really." Olivia shrugged as he took another drink of his soda. "As long as it works, it's in." She laughed when Elliot spit out his soda, spraying it onto an innocent bystander trying to get to his seat. "Sorry, he just swallowed the wrong way." She giggled rubbing his back. The man rolled his eyes, but kept walking.

Elliot coughed down towards the ground between his legs. Slowly, the coughing ceased as Olivia patted his back, holding his bicep with her other hand. "You have such a way with words, Liv." Olivia chuckled dropping her forehead to his shoulder. "You may just be the death of me." He grinned before leaning back in his seat again, wrapping his arm around her.

Olivia giggled into his chest before resting her head on his shoulder, watching the players again. "I guess it's my turn to ask a question again." She smiled when he laced his fingers with hers in her lap. "What is your biggest fantasy?"

"Lingerie made of meat." Elliot grinned making Olivia burst out laughing. He chuckled at her before kissing the top of her head. "But, seriously, my biggest fantasy... we're talking sexual, right?" Olivia giggled as she nodded. "Alright, probably having sex on hole twelve at the country club golf course. There's a wooded area there and a small pond with a pond there. Plus, it lights up at night. It's really cool!"

"That's actually kind of romantic." Olivia smiled softly, squeezing his hand briefly. Her eyes closed when he cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

Elliot looked around the field. "My question... what do you like to think about when you're upset? Like, what's your favorite memory?"

Olivia thought over it a moment, remembering all the good things that had happened in her life. "I guess I would have to say... when I got sick and had to go home from school, I thought my mom would be mad because I had seen other parents get mad at their kids when they came home from school sick. When my mom got there, she picked me up and hugged me so tightly. I felt like I couldn't breathe. She took me home and just watched movies with me the entire afternoon. We kind of turned that into a tradition. Whenever one of us gets sick, we clear out our schedules to be with the other."

"I have never seen Brandy mad." Elliot stated with a small frown.

"Yeah, she only gets mad at my dad, with good reason." Olivia smiled holding up her index finger. Her eyes widened when she looked down at the field. More than two dozen people were bringing out this gigantic American flag. "Oh my God!"

Elliot grinned and stood when other people did, bringing Olivia with him. "I should take you to a NFL game. The flag is much bigger." After the national anthem, the plane flew over the stadium, signaling that the game was starting. Everyone sat down as the players ran into their positions. "I believe it's your turn."

Olivia looked up at him confused for a moment before remembering what they were doing. "I thought you wanted to watch the game."

"Yeah, but I can watch and play the game at the same time. It's actually quite fun." Elliot grinned at her resting his arm on the back of her seat. Olivia smiled up at him before resting her head against his arm, diving back into their game.

**Please review! You guys are the best! Sorry for not updating! I've been sick the past three days and it's taking all of my energy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Olivia moaned as Elliot sucked on her neck, his hands making her back arch. Her hips moved against his slowly, feeling the ball of tension in her stomach. "Oh God, Elliot." She felt his grin and smiled herself before gasping. His teeth grazed up her neck, one of his hands moving up and tangling in her hair. "Oh baby, that's the spot." She clawed at his shoulders, feeling her orgasm approaching. It came to a sudden stop when Elliot's cell phone started ringing. "No!" She groaned before Elliot kissed her hard, reaching behind him and slapping his hand down on his phone.

"Stabler." Elliot barked before kissing Olivia again. When he pulled back, she started kissing down his jaw. "I filed that yesterday." He squeezed Olivia's hip just a little tighter, helping her go faster against him. He wanted to moan, but bit his lip and pressed his forehead to her shoulder. "No, tell him that it was filed the way he wanted it. I can come in later to deal with him." He glanced over at his clock before answering his assistant. "I'll see you in a while." He hung up his phone and looked at Olivia who now had stopped moving. "I have to go to work."

"I know." Olivia smiled lightly before leaning back, laying down on her back. Elliot's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Olivia had been straddling him and now was literally laid out for him like a Christmas Eve dinner. He got an idea and smirked as he dropped his phone to the bed. "I could go into work. That way we can- HOLY SHIT!" She screamed when she felt Elliot's thumb rub over her clit in fast circles. Her orgasm ripped through her, making her writhe between his legs.

Elliot shot into her seeing her come undone in his lap. He dropped his forehead to her stomach to calm his breathing. Her hands gripped his biceps, trying to come down from her high. "Okay, here's the plan." He breathed before sitting up, pulling her up so that she was sitting upright. Seeing she was still a little numb, he helped her sit, smiling ear to ear at her. "Listen to this. How about we take my brother up on his offer? We can head down to the Caribbean for a week and turn off our phones. Well, I'd turn off mine. I know you need to talk to your mother." Olivia smiled lightly. "That way, we can have all the alone time we want."

Olivia moaned softly before kissing him. "That sounds perfect." She looked into his eyes for a moment before pulling herself away. "I'm going to shower quick so you can use it. Unless... you'd like to join me?" Elliot grinned and nearly fell out of the bed trying to catch her.

* * *

"Mommy? I called and said I was coming so you better not be having sex with John." Olivia called as she walked into her mother's apartment. She set down her purse and nearly jumped out of her skin turning to find her mother standing in the hallway. "Jesus, you scared me!"

Brandy rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "It's nice to see you too." She hugged her daughter tightly, kissing her cheek as she pulled back just far enough to look her in the eye. "Sweetie, you are glowing. What happened this morning?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well, Elliot thinks that we should take a week long vacation down to the Caribbean. The last five times we've had sex, there's always been a phone call from work for one of us. He thinks it'll be good for us to take a vacation." She sat down on the couch and ran a hand through her hair. "He's different from the other clients."

"That's why I like him." Brandy smirked before joining Olivia on the couch. "So, Caribbean, huh? You always wanted to go there." Olivia nodded. "Liv..."

"Mom, I'm fine. Seriously, Elliot was a good choice for me. He's caring enough to know when I need my space and he can go any time I want him." Olivia said with a grin.

John walked around the corner and pointed at her. "I'm in this apartment, just to let you know. I think of you as a daughter; I don't want to hear about when you want him."

Brandy rolled her eyes. "John, why don't you go watch that baseball game you recorded the other night? That way you won't hear us and you'll be occupied for a while." John stared at her for a moment before reluctantly going back to their room. "He's so protective of you sometimes."

Olivia shrugged. "He did help you raise me." She stared at her mother for a moment. "Seriously, Mom, I'm completely fine."

"I don't think you are though. I think you are fine with the whole Brian situation, but you are starting to talk about Elliot as if you two are an actual couple. Honey, I think you are falling for him." Brandy stated before moving a strand of her daughter's hair out of the way. "I just don't want you to get hurt by this guy when the three months is up."

"Mom, I'm not falling for him. It's been a while since I've had this kind of attention from a guy. That's all. When I was with Brian, we hardly saw each other with work and the fact that he was sleeping with every skirt he could get." Olivia said before kissing her mother's cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. I know this job inside and out. There are rules and I have never broken a single one."

John walked out again holding up the remote. "You recorded over the game."

Brandy frowned. "What is on there?" She asked before John gave her a look, his eyes staring at her over his sunglasses. "Oh... yeah." She stood up and grabbed the remote from him, hurrying towards their bedroom.

Olivia looked at John before a blush came to his cheeks. "Ew!"

* * *

Elliot walked into the locker room with Fin after walking out of the sauna. "So, this girl... you sound serious about her?"

"I told you; I am never settling down, Fin." Elliot said shaking his head. "I really like this girl; I do, but she is being paid to be my girlfriend. She knows there are no strings attached to it."

Fin shook his head chuckling. "Man, you are living with this girl. There are always going to be strings with that. You told me you want to bring her here. You've never brought a girl here."

Elliot smiled. "Because, this is my place. But, after a conversation we had, I think I can make an excuse to bring her here." He opened up his locker and pulled out his clothes. "I think we're going on vacation to the Caribbean in a couple weeks. My brother has a beach house down there and he wants me to make use of it this summer. Olivia seemed really excited about it."

_Oh my God! He's in love with this girl and doesn't even know it!_ Fin smiled to himself. "Well, I'm sure she was. I bet you two spend lots of time with each other."

"Every moment we can." Elliot grinned before his phone started ringing, vibrating against the metal of the locker. "Speaking of her... hey baby." He greeted her over the phone.

Olivia smiled on the other end of the phone, nervous about this conversation with him. "Hey El, how's your day at the club going?"

"Good, Fin and I just got done in the sauna. So, I should be home around four to pick you up for dinner." Elliot said looking at his watch.

"Uh, about that. We may have to change our plans." Olivia chuckled biting her lip. "My friend, she's pregnant, part of her parenthood class was to take care of a baby. It's a robot baby. It throws up and wets it's diaper and even looks like it breaths. She went into labor this afternoon and she can't bring it to the hospital. So, she gave it to me to take care of over the weekend. We can return it Monday morning."

Elliot leaned his back against the lockers. "So, we're going to have a robot baby all weekend?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Yeah, I can try and find someone else to take it, or I could take care of it at my apartment this weekend-"

"No, no, it's okay." Elliot smiled. "It's only a weekend. How much trouble could we get into?"

"You are the best, babe." Olivia grinned before the robot baby next to her started making a noise. "Okay, I just have to grab everything from her apartment and then I'll head somewhere to get us takeout."

Elliot nodded his head. "Sounds good, see you later." He hung up his phone and looked over at Fin staring at him. "She's taking care of a robot baby for a friend for the weekend."

Fin chuckled. "At least, this weekend will give you extra encouragement to always use protection." He laughed when Elliot's eyes widened at the comment.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review! You guys are the best! Follow me on twitter at KassandraHeit!**

"Well, after getting over changing his diaper, he doesn't seem so bad." Elliot shrugged looking down at the sleeping robot baby laying in the bassinet. He had his arm around Olivia, both of her arms around his waist, as they stood together after getting the baby to sleep.

"I didn't know they wouldn't have life like bottoms either." Olivia chuckled rubbing his chest. When they had went to change the diaper, the whole body, covered by clothing, had no plastic skin covering the metal interior of the robot. "I have to go get a few more things for him tomorrow. Do you want to come with or do you think you could handle him for a few hours?"

Elliot smiled at her before kissing her head. "I think I can handle this guy for a few hours." He wrapped both his arms around her. "But, before you leave, I have to give you something." Olivia grinned up at him. "It is a little bit of a workout, more so for me. But, I promise, it is well worth it."

Olivia giggled when she felt his hands cup her ass. She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, before kissing him. "I'm well aware it's worth it." They both froze when they heard the speaker from the baby's mouth sound up for a moment before quieting back down. "We're going to have to be quiet." His lips pressed against hers again as they walked out of the guest bedroom.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Olivia asked slinging her purse over her shoulder, standing by the front door.

Elliot chuckled before pecking her lips. "Liv, I think the little robot and I will be just fine." He said awkwardly holding the baby in his arms. He nearly dropped the baby when it burped and let out a high pitched laugh. "Holy shit!"

Olivia laughed and rubbed his chest. "The guide says his name is Charlie. I've been calling him that all day and he seems to be acting better." She furrowed her eyebrows, not quite believing it herself.

"Yeah, like a robot could register what I said and act accordingly." Elliot snorted before opening the front door for her. "Go! I've got it all covered." He smacked her ass playfully as she headed out the door. He closed it behind her before looking down at the baby. "So, robo baby, I want to watch the baseball game and you can't do anything but lay around. So, how about I put you down on the rug to look around? That way, we both get our way." He went down the couple of steps leading to the living room, laying the baby down on the rub a few feet away from the coffee table. "There, you can even look outside. See! All the walls are glass!" He rolled his eyes turning around and heading to the kitchen, grabbing a beer before returning.

When he sat down, the game was just starting. As if on cue, once the first pitch was thrown, the baby started crying. Elliot stood up only for the baby to go silent. He looked at the TV and grinned seeing his team got a hit. "Okay, you're alright. I'm right here." He sat back down again, but jumped up when the baby wailed. He frowned and walked over to the baby picking him up. "Can't I sit down?" The robot baby giggled before making a cute baby noise that sent chills down Elliot's spine, and not in the way he usually liked.

"C'mon, I want to watch the game!" Elliot whined uselessly to the thing. "I get that you're a robot baby and are stuck in this tiny body that will never get ladies, but seriously! Your parts don't even work that way. Just let me watch the game, okay?" The baby's arm moved up towards his face before going back down to its side. "I'm going to take that as an okay." He leaned down to put the baby back, but it started throwing a tantrum.

The robot's legs and arms started flailing around as the eyes screwed shut. The mouth opened as a scream was let out followed by crying. "Oh my God!" He nearly shouted. His eyes widened when the baby's head started shaking violently from side to side. "Food! How about food?" He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the fake bottle, putting it into the baby's mouth. The baby instantly shut up and relaxed in his arms, making slurping noises.

When it let out a burp, it forced the bottle out of its mouth, letting a squeal erupt from its voice box. The baby's eyes closed and soon was sleeping. "Wow! That was easy." Elliot grinned before walking back into the living room, putting the robot on the couch next to him so he could watch the game. After a little while, he smiled down at the baby. _This doesn't seem so bad! This is almost too easy!_ He thought as the game ended.

Suddenly, a whimper came out of the robot as it moved its head to look up at the ceiling. "Well, hello robot baby! How was your nap?" Elliot asked with a grin as he picked up the baby. "I guess I don't have to ask you because you can't answer me. You're just a robot!" He chuckled softly before the baby's eyes turned bright red. "Woah!"

The baby let out a wail that Elliot had never made any person make before. Its whole body started shaking as it flailed in Elliot's arms. "You can't need food again! Can you?!" He hurried to the fridge and grabbed the bottle, putting it up to he baby's mouth. It took it eagerly, put coughed it out faster than the last time. But, it didn't do the trick; the baby continued to cry. "What else is there?" His question was answered when the other end of the baby let out a noise even he knew by heart. "Oh no!"

He raced up the stairs to the guest bedroom where they kept all the baby's things. He grabbed the bag of diapers and wet wipes before hurrying into the bathroom, setting the baby down on the counter. When he put the bag down next to it, the baby was knocked off the counter and landed face down on the floor. "Oh shit!" He breathed before grabbing the baby, being careful of the baby that was throwing its legs and arms around as if there was a fire. Putting the baby back down on the counter, he pulled his jeans up the slightest bit before getting to work.

He unsnapped the buttons on the onesie before pulling it up slightly so he could get to the diaper easier. Elliot pulled the diaper down and groaned seeing that the robot had purple goo all over the diaper, threatening to overfill it. The baby was still kicking and screaming, causing the goo to start flying around. "Woah! Stop it!" He covered the baby back up with the diaper. The robot seemed to understand and settled down after a moment. He grinned and nodded his head. "That's more like it!" He uncovered the baby, but fell backwards when it started peeing.

Elliot wondered how much power they put into this baby because the fake pee was hitting the ceiling and splattering everywhere. The mirror was covered with droplets of it. "What the hell is going on?" He asked mostly himself before the baby burped loudly. It shuddered for a moment before its mouth opened, letting the volcano of vomit erupt from the tiny machine laying on the counter. Soon, the baby was caked in its own bodily fluid and the bathroom had a new pattern on the walls.

The baby was giggled as its legs moved slowly on the counter, as if it knew what it had just done to him. When he heard clicking in the hallway, he knew Olivia was home from shopping. "Oh my God! What happened?" She asked walking in, being careful of where she stepped. Elliot was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, covered in what the rest of the room was splattered with. The baby was playing with its feet on the counter. Well, more like touching its feet with its hands. "Elliot?"

"They put a lot of power in that little robot's body." Elliot stated matter of factly pointing to the baby. He stood up, vomit and pee dripping off of him. "How was your day?"

"Obviously, better than yours." Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. She looked around the room and covered her mouth with her hand, not believing what was presented in front of her. "The maid is going to be so mad." She glanced back up at Elliot and handed him a couple towels. "Why don't you shower in here? I'll see what I can do to Charlie here?"

Elliot nodded his head. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

"Olivia, I'm telling you; its eyes were red!" Elliot said climbing into bed next to her. She was holding the baby, deciding that she wanted the baby in bed with them tonight.

"Elliot, it's a robot. It's not evil or anything!" Olivia laughed as she rubbed lotion on her hands and arms. "Don't you think you are overreacting a little?"

Elliot shook his head. "I'm still blowing out vomit from that thing." He laid down on his back, groaning as he settled in. "I'm just glad it's going back tomorrow." He turned out his night side lamp before turning onto his side to look at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes before kissing his forehead. "Well, I hope you know that babies do not pee and vomit with that much power. I don't even know how this little body was able to contain all of that or how it even made it."

"I'm telling you it's evil." Elliot muttered as she turned out her lamp, laying down on her side to face him. Her arm was wrapped around the baby, making it face Elliot.

"Oh stop it! It's just a baby." Olivia chuckled before closing her eyes. "Goodnight El."

Elliot leaned over and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Goodnight Liv." He laid back on his side and closed his eyes briefly before looking at the baby. It's eyes were closed, obviously asleep. _Maybe she's right. I probably just overreacted to it. They probably make babies this way so it really does prepare parents for anything_. He shrugged to himself before the baby's eyes opened. The eyes stayed black before lighting up red again, the mouth turning into a creepy grin. "Evil!" He whispered pointing at the baby.

**Please review! I had this idea when I first started writing the story! It cracks me up because there's a scene like this in the movie License to Wed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

"Elliot, I'm back. The baby is gone. We're in the clear." Olivia said as she walked into the house. She heard his hurried footsteps and grinned dropping her purse to the floor, chucking her jacket into the corner of the room. She kicked off her heels right before Elliot came charging up the couple steps leading to the front door. Faster than she could comprehend, he had her pinned against the front door, caging her in. His lips mashed against hers roughly, making her moan into his mouth.

"I locked all the doors." Elliot said between kisses as his hand locked the front door behind her. "Phones are off, staff is gone." He cupped her through her pants, groaning against her lips. "Food is stored for later and the bed needs our attention."

Olivia smirked, putting a finger to his lips while her other hand snuck down his pants. He grunted and closed his eyes when she started running her finger up and down his length. "I think the floor is in more need of our so called attention."

Elliot grabbed her hips before she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him lower them both to the floor. He hands pawed at her clothes, shedding her of her shirt before pulling off her pants. Olivia already felt her labored breathing hurt her lungs and they hadn't hardly done anything yet. It didn't help that he was taking his time. His kisses felt like wildfire breaking out across her skin as he made a trail down on her neck to her naval. His finger grazed her sides, creating goosebumps and sending shock waves between her legs. His lips glided across her skin, his tongue darting out and causing her to whimper.

"El, I can't take much more foreplay." Olivia panted. She groaned when he grinned and continued to apply the torturous method. His hot breath ran over her skin, warming her bra, but making her nipples peak painfully underneath the confinement. Her hands went to grab his face, but his hands caught hers, pinning them to the floor above her head. She gasped, but moaned when he nipped at her neck. How the tables had turned from a couple minutes ago? She was down to her bra and panties while he was still fully clothed above her. "Stop teasing, El. I need... you now!" She nearly growled although she was feeling nothing but pleasure. The ache between her legs was becoming almost unbearable though.

"Inside you?" Elliot asked with a cocky smirk. Olivia huffed out a breath, trying to create friction by moving against his thigh, but he moved his leg back, grinning wickedly at her. "You gotta tell me, Liv."

Olivia whimpered bucking her hips. He was too good at foreplay! "I want you inside me right now! I need-" Before she could finish her sentence, Elliot ripped off her panties and thrust two fingers inside of her. It wasn't what she wanted, but the pleasure was overcoming her muscles. Her hips started working against his fingers, acting on their own. His other hand held both of her wrists hostage, keeping her stationary below him. "That's-" She yelled out incoherent phrases when he started rubbing her clit with his thumb, his fingers pumping into her.

Elliot leaned down, pulled down her bra with his teeth, and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking on it greedily. Olivia's body tried bucking off the floor, but couldn't with his hands holding her down. The pleasure was too intense; it was making her light headed. "There Olivia," he said cockily, enunciating each syllable in her name, "I'm inside of you."

"Not... what I meant." Olivia breathed before she cried out. He slid a third finger inside of her, stretching her out. "I want-" She whimpered when he blew onto her nipple, making it peak again under his control. He grazed his teeth over her collar bone before biting down on the front clasp of her bra, removing the cups from her breasts so he could have better access. "El, it's too much!" Her thighs started trembling, the feeling in her stomach building to a point she didn't know she could ever come down from.

"I will give you what you really want after you do one thing." Elliot stated, letting his nose run along her jaw and across her cheekbones. He felt her tremble underneath him at his words. Her walls tightening around his fingers was all the evidence he needed to know how close she was. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. He leaned down so his lips skimmed the shell of her ear. "Cum."

Olivia felt as if he flipped a switch. Just that one word had her convulsing underneath him, crying out things she didn't understand, and clamping down on him, hard. The warmth exploded inside her belly and spread throughout her entire body. His lips slammed into hers, kissing her hard, as his fingers continued to thrust into her, prolonging her orgasm.

Elliot removed his fingers from her when her eyes closed and her body stopped moving completely. He sucked off her juices, savoring the flavor while she was still recovering. She ran a hand through her hair as her lungs continued to struggle to get oxygen. "What the hell was that?"

"I really, really missed having loud sex with you." Elliot chuckled softly before kissing her shoulder, leaving small kisses on her collar bones and neck. She sighed contently and brought up her leg, letting her knee rest against his waist above hers. "Plus, we didn't have sex last night because of that robot."

Olivia giggled, remembering the way Elliot's face dropped when she told him they couldn't have sex with a baby in the bed. "You know, I think that's a good thing. It gives us more stamina for tonight." She pecked his lips before dropping her head back onto the floor. "You're still fully clothed though. This is a no clothes allowed party."

"Well, I don't want to break the rules." Elliot smirked before leaning back on his calves, pulling his shirt over his head. He groaned when Olivia grabbed his jeans and popped the button open, bringing the zipper down so she could remove his pants. "You know, you are technically still wearing clothing." He said pointing to her bra that was still over her shoulders, but open in the front. Olivia rolled her eyes, but slid the bra down her shoulders while Elliot removed the remaining articles of clothing from himself. "Do you wanna go up to the bed now? I love having sex with you on the floor, but I really don't want you to get rug burn and be in pain every time I thrust into you."

Olivia knew he was being considerate of her health, but the way he said it made the stirring in her stomach come back again. "I just want you on top of me. I don't care where we are."

Elliot grinned and lifted her up, kissing her as her legs wrapped around his waist. "So, you want me on top?"

"Whatever you want, cowboy." Olivia chuckled before kissing down his jaw.

* * *

"Fin, I thought practice was supposed to make you better." Elliot stated pointing to Fin's putt that ended up being short.

Fin lifted up his putter and pretended he was going to hit Elliot with it, making him flinch, before bringing it down. "You're just getting better. I don't get it because you've hardly spent any time here in the past month. You are usually here once or twice a week."

Elliot shrugged as Fin lined up his next putt. "I've been spending more time with Olivia. We've gone out to my brother's a couple times. We've been going out on dates to the theater and stuff. I haven't had time to come here. I go work and get done as soon as I can so I can pick Olivia up from her flower shop." He looked at his watch quickly. "We're leaving in a couple days for the Caribbean and she has to make some arrangements while she's gone."

"Okay, hold the phone. You sound serious about this girl." Fin said before pumping his fist up in the air when the ball landed in the hole. "Suck it, Stabler!"

Elliot rolled his eyes with a grin. "I have only been serious about one girl and that was in high school. You know that."

"Yeah, and now you think that love is a fictional tale because that girl from high school cheated on you. I know the whole story. I went to high school with you if you forgot." Fin said as they started walking towards the next hole.

"I remember very well." Elliot stated, looking around the golf course. "Look, love can't be real. There's just these series of emotions that makes us feel something for people. The way we interpret it is up to us. That's how I look at it. This girl, yes, I like her. She's different from the other girls I've dated. She's very real and straight forward with. Plus, the sex is phenomenal. But, I know at one point or another our feelings aren't going to matter to us anymore and they will fade away."

Fin frowned and shook his head. "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine from a Hallmark gift card." He took off his hat, scratching his head briefly, before putting it back on. "You have done things with this girl that you haven't done with anyone else. You brought her to the country club. You have taken her out on dates. You have been to her work; she has been to yours. You have parties with her and you've introduced her to your brother. The only thing you haven't done is introduce her to your parents and that's impossible because they're both dead."

"Don't need to remind me." Elliot said crooking his eyebrow. "Olivia is paid for until the beginning of September. If we both want to keep going with our platonic relationship, we will." With that, he dropped his golf ball and hit it off towards the green.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review!**

Brandy waved at her daughter when she saw her walk into the small coffee shop. When she was in earshot, she spoke. "Hey sweetie, long time no see."

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry." Olivia sighed before kissing her mother's cheek. She sat down opposite her and took a sip of her mother's coffee. "Elliot and I have been busy getting things ready. We're heading for the Caribbean in a couple days."

"I'm well aware." Brandy nodded her head, really looking at her daughter. "Are you sure this is a good idea? This guy... you and him... it just seems different for the both of you. Elliot hasn't come to see me about another girl at all which is really weird. You... you are actually planning things for this man and he is going along with them. That is unheard of in this line of business."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "Why are you so worried about this guy? Every time I bring him up, you insinuate that it is something more than any of my other relationships."

Brandy took her coffee back and took a sip before handing it back to her daughter. "That's because it is. Liv, honey, I know that look in your eyes. It's only happened a couple times before, but I know that look. This time... it's stronger."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked uncomfortably, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey, you love this boy." Brandy stated. She watched her daughter fight against her own feelings and shake her head. "Don't you fight me on this. I know you. I know you better than anybody else. You are in love with that boy. You are in dangerous territory here."

Olivia exhaled sharply. "Mom, you may be right, but I only have him until he decides he doesn't want me. I made a commitment. It's going to bite me in the butt in the end, but I'm living up to my reputation. I'll still have that by the end of the summer. If I can't have him, I want that. Then, you won't have to worry about me loving anyone ever again."

* * *

Elliot pulled up in front of Olivia's store, locking his car as he opened the shop door. The small bell announced his entrance, making Holly look up from a bouquet she was organizing. She smiled at him and waved. "Hey Elliot, Olivia's taking a call in the back."

"Thanks, Hol!" Elliot nodded before going behind the counter, ducking between the curtains in the open doorway. Olivia was leaning against the wall with the store phone pressed against her ear. She was turned away from him, writing the customer information down on her notepad. His eyes trailed up her legs from her worn out sneakers to her blue romper, the front covering by the pink store apron that all employees wore.

Olivia jotted down the customer's phone number. "Okay, I will get right on that for you... thank you." She grinned before putting the phone back on the receiver. She tore the paper off of the pad before pinning it up on the board of things to do. When she turned around, she nearly jumped a foot off the floor seeing Elliot standing in the doorway. "Jesus- you scared me." She chuckled.

Elliot walked over to her, a grin forming on his face. "Well, I didn't mean to." He kissed her slowly, moaning when he pulled back. "I can't wait to start our week together doing that without work and phones."

"Well, you only have to wait another three hours and we'll be on our plane." Olivia whispered, draping her arms over his shoulders. "I can't wait to lay on the beach and get some sun."

"We'll get our own private pool. We can get a bag of sand and lay it around the pool. That way, we can be naked all the time." Elliot smirked, crooking his eyebrow at her.

Olivia giggled, her nose crinkling upwards. "You're dirty." She pecked his lips before patting his chest, making his hands fall from her hips. "All I have to do is close with Holly and then we'll be out of here."

Holly came in from the front of the store. "Liv, Brian is on the phone again. I already told him that we'd call the cops. He says he doesn't care anymore."

Olivia bit her lip. Elliot didn't know Brian was still harassing her and she made it a point for him not to know. The last time Brian was brought up, he ended up making a threat towards Brian that Olivia thought he'd follow through with. It scared her enough to keep the one secret from him. Just as she expected, Elliot started to react. "Again? How long has he been calling here, Liv?"

"It's nothing. El, he's a low life loser." Olivia sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Holly?" Elliot asked still staring at Olivia.

Holly snapped at the authority at his voice. "Uh, ever since the two of them broke up. He's called almost everyday. He stopped by a couple of times this month and we've had to kick him out."

Olivia glared at Elliot as he glared back at her. "Thank you, Holly. Why don't you go home? I'll help Olivia lock up."

"Alright, I'll see you in a week, Liv." Holly stuttered, hurrying out of the store and locking the door for them.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming around here?" Elliot asked as Olivia went out to the store to start closing down.

Olivia started moving some of the flowers around, making sure they'd stay good longer. "It's not for you to worry about, El. I told you that before. I can handle Brian. He's not your problem. He's mine. You didn't pay for my baggage."

Elliot slammed his hand down on the counter, making her stop what she was doing. "I told you that I wanted everything, Olivia. What if he hurt you? What if he came after you? I would've been left in the dark and wondering what the hell happened. I want to know everything, Olivia!"

"Why?! Why do you want to know everything? You just rented me for three months. Why would you want the extra stress from your buck?" Olivia fired back at him, pulling off her apron and chucking it at him. He slapped it down on the counter. "I know what I'm doing."

"I don't care if you have an instruction manual. I want to know so I can be prepared and protect you." Elliot stated walking towards her. He cupped his face in her hands, kissing her passionately. She was caught off guard at first, but fell into it as soon as her mind caught up with his mouth. When he pulled back, it left them both panting and wanting more. His forehead rested against hers, his nose touching hers. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. So, you are going to tell me everything just like I tell you everything. Understand?"

Olivia didn't like that he was being this controlling, but knew that he was right on some level about her safety. If something did happen, it would be a complete shock to him and that wasn't fair no matter what the circumstances of their relationship were. "Understood." She nodded before looking up at him. "Can we close up now so we can get to that beach house sooner? I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Elliot smiled lightly before kissing her again, his hands pulling her body towards his. If they didn't have the barriers between them, Olivia would've asked him to take her on the counter, but they had a plane to catch and a store to close before he could take her anywhere.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review!**

Olivia smiled lightly when Elliot's hand patted her knee, silently asking her to scooch over on the lounge chair sitting by the pool. She slid over a couple of inches, letting him join her on the white cushions. He groaned softly before laying his head back, taking her hand into his. "Now, this is what I call sunbathing. Although, our version is easily my favorite." His smirk made her giggle and think about _their _version. They _sunbathed _on the car, in the pool, on the table next to the grill, on the lawn mower. It definitely was their own version of sunbathing. "How long have you been out here?"

"Half a hour probably." Olivia answered before glancing at her phone, confirming her reply. "Did you put on sunscreen?"

"No." Elliot smiled before seeing Olivia's grin. She reached to the table beside them and grabbed the small container of sunscreen. "Do you need to reapply some?"

Olivia nodded her head once before he grabbed her hips, pulling her on top of him until she was straddling him. He held out his hands, waiting for her to squirt some into his hands. She put a dab in each hand before doing the same to her own hands. Smirking down at him, she skimmed her lips against his before his hands gripped her waist again. The cool sunscreen slowly dissolved into her skin wherever he touched. She put her hands on his shoulders, slowly rubbing them against his back and neck as he distracted her lips with his own.

Elliot started kissing down her neck, loving the way she unraveled in his arms just because of his touch. He used her weakness to his advantage and freed himself from his swimming trunks before moving her bottom piece of her bikini aside. He readjusted her hips before pulling her down, thrusting into her in one swift motion. Her head fell back as her throat vibrated from the moan that escaped.

"That's it, baby. Just relax. There's no phones, no people checking in, no siblings, no parents. We are completely alone in our own little utopia." Elliot whispered into her ear. His lips attached to the base of her throat and sucked on the skin as if it were a lollipop. When she moaned again, the vibrations traveled into Elliot's mouth only motivating him further.

Olivia panted when his hands gripped her hips even tighter, lifting her up and bringing her down on him again slowly. Her stomach twisted into knots, the nerves in her body igniting. Cupping his face in her hands, she pushed his head down harder, encouraging him to continue. "Lean back, baby." Elliot's voice requested of her before slightly pushing on her hips. The tingle in her belly sent a wave of heat throughout her body as she grabbed his calves with her hands, leaning back and creating a new angle for his thrusts.

His lips found their ways to her stomach, leaving open mouthed kisses in their wake. He continued to lift her up and down on his shaft, making slow shallow strokes that seemed like a form of heavenly torture. "El..." His name fell off her tongue, sounding more like a plea rather than a moan.

Elliot moved his legs out from under her before forcing her down onto her back, climbing on top of her. His body covered hers as he sped up his thrusts, making longer strokes as his lips assaulted hers. She bit his bottom lip, trying to keep herself from calling out his name. Her legs wrapped around his waist, cradling him against her.

The rest of the vacation was mostly the same. Days and nights were spent making love in numerous places throughout the cozy beach house, taking breaks only to sleep and eat. The phones stayed off and the doors stayed locked. No outlets to the outside world were allowed into the sanctuary they created for themselves in those two weeks. The feelings they had both been denying became more intense, along with the sex. They became more focused, almost competing to see who could keep eye contact the longest, who could make the other cum first, who could find the most sensitive spots. Before either of them knew it, their plane was at the air strip and it was time for them to go.

"I wish we didn't have to leave. It's so nice here. I didn't want this vacation to ever end." Olivia sighed as she set her bags by the door.

"I didn't either." Elliot breathed before kissing her lips slowly. He rested a hand on the small of her back, holding her close. "Maybe I could bring you here again next year?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on her lips. "There's going to be a next year?"

Elliot shrugged and kissed her forehead. "I don't see a problem with it."

* * *

Olivia gripped the sides of the sink as she watched the beads of water run down her face, dripping onto the countertop in the bathroom in the back of the shop. It had been almost a week since they had gotten back from the Caribbean. She examined her eyes again, bloodshot. Her whole body felt hot and her muscles ached with the morning's bathroom activity. She closed her eyes when her stomach protested again. Willing it to calm down, she looked at her one salvation resting next to the sink. Only then did she realize that her salvation was now her demise.

Resting on the counter was the glowing answer she had prayed wouldn't show up. It was the one thing this job didn't want to happen under any circumstances. Knowing what she had to do, she looked down at her stomach to acknowledge her fate.

The new life growing just under her shirt...

**Please review! I just got back from forensics yesterday! I got silver! Although that was a blast in itself, the best part was on the way home! We had to stop at this organic grocery store with my drama coaches (my middle school and high school English teacher), and my friends and I pretended they were our lesbian mothers and we were their foster kids. They even went along with it! We called my HS English teacher 'Mom' and my MS English teacher 'Mom 2.0'. She later decided she'd rather be called 'Dad' than 'Mom 2.0. Anyway, when we were going around the store, we all kept saying stuff like, "Mom, we haven't eaten since Tuesday!", "Mom, where's Mom 2?", "Mom, can you buy me this?" It was so much fun! When we called them, at this mall we stopped at, they weren't together. Well, our 'Mom' said "Dad and I split up." LOL! We were basically acting the whole afternoon. We even had walkie talkies to keep it going on the car ride! Best forensics trip yet!  
Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review!**

"El, dude, what happened to your legs?" Fin asked chuckling at the tan lines on Elliot's legs. They were both red, burnt from the sun, with two white hand prints on his calves, clearly showing each individual finger.

Elliot looked down at his legs and sighed. "It's painful right now, but it was so worth it." He clapped Fin's shoulder. "You should see my back. I'm going to have the best tan lines ever."

"You are crazy, man." Fin chuckled before they walked out to the small cafe on the patio of the country club. After being seated, they ordered and let the waiter go off to serve other tables. "So, how is it going with this Olivia girl?"

"Fantastic! The Caribbean was amazing! I'm telling you, Fin. I may just have to keep this girl longer than the others." Elliot grinned taking a sip of his drink.

Fin shook his head. "Yeah, but sooner or later you are going to get sick of this girl and drop her. I know you, Elliot. This girl is just another body to bang for you." He waved and smiled at a girl at the next table who gave them a disgusted look. "That's him, not me."

Elliot grinned. "Yeah, but she may become a good friend after I move onto the next girl. I don't think it'll be anytime soon though."

* * *

"Olivia, what is going on?" John asked walking through the front door. The tear stains on her face scared him. It was rare to see tears in the eyes of the two women he loved most in the world. "What's wrong, sweetie? Talk to me."

Olivia shook her head. "I just need to get out of here before Elliot gets home. He can't see me leaving or know I'm leaving."

John's eyes widened as he felt his heart rate quicken. "Olivia, did that boy do something to you? If he did, I swear to God-"

"No!" Olivia nearly yelled to defend him. "He didn't hurt me or do anything to me. I just... I can't stay here. I need you to help me. My bags are upstairs. I just need to pack up the bathroom. My car is already full, and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Okay, I'll help you. Just breathe." John said before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He felt her breath slowly even out against his arm. Rubbing her back soothingly, he kissed her head. "Are you going to tell me why you are leaving this house when I know you love that boy?"

Olivia closed her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks, soaking into his shirt. "John, I did the one thing that you're not supposed to do while being a hired date." She sniffled, taking in a ragged breath. "I got pregnant."

John pulled back fall enough to cup her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. There was no trace of the cruel humor her mother sometimes delivered to him. "Oh my God!" He kissed her forehead before pulling her back to his chest. "We'll talk more about this back at your mother's." Olivia nodded into his arm before letting out a sob.

* * *

"Your mom should be home any minute. I told her it was an emergency." John said as they walked into the apartment with her bags, setting them on the floor in the small living room. "You stay here as long as you need to, okay? We'll take care of you."

Olivia nodded and gave him a quick smile before pulling her sleeves over her hands, clenching them with white knuckles. "What if she freaks out?"

"Olivia, your mother has seen a lot of things in her life. She may surprised, but she won't freak out or flip out or whatever the young people say today." John said trying to calm her down. "Why don't you watch TV until she gets here?"

Olivia stared at the TV for a moment. "It's been months since I've actually watched TV. I've either been working or have been doing something with Elliot."

"I don't want to know what you've done with Elliot." John stated matter of factly before walking into the kitchen.

Olivia chuckled softly before the front door burst opened. Brandy slammed it back shut with only concern written on her face as she hugged her daughter. "What happened? What's wrong? John texted me the 911 emergency text. Was there an accident? Who's hurt? Who's dead? Somebody answer me!"

"Oh my God! Brandy, calm down! It's nothing like that." John said trying to get his girlfriend to settle down. "Just sit down with your daughter and talk to her."

Brandy looked at Olivia and noticed the pink on the tip of her nose. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and tear stains covered her face. "Oh no, what happened?"

"I had to leave Elliot." Olivia whispered.

Brandy cupped her daughter's face. "What did he do to you? Did he hit you?" Olivia shook her head, her lip quivering to much to speak. She took one of her mother's hands and placed it on her stomach. Her eyes immediately widened. "Are you-" Olivia nodded her head before Brandy could get out the full question. She pulled her daughter to her, cupping the back of her head as she sobbed into her shoulder. Brandy kissed the side of her head. "Oh baby."

Olivia held her mother tighter. "I'm really scared, Mom. I don't know what to do."

"I know, baby. I'll get you through it." Brandy breathed rubbing her daughter's back. "I'll get you through it. We always do."

* * *

Elliot turned the door knob to his front door before stepping inside his house. He frowned when he didn't see any of the lights on. No sounds were coming from anywhere. "Olivia? Honey, are you home?" He checked his phone and didn't see a text from her. He walked into the kitchen and saw a paper on the counter with her handwriting on it. Picking it up, he read over the short note that held so much more. "No... you didn't." He raced upstairs to their shared bedroom and went to his walk in closet. Her section was completely bare. He went to the bathroom, only his things. Grabbing his phone again, he called the familiar number that he called for completely different reasons. "Brandy, I need your help. Olivia is gone."

"The three months were up today, Elliot." Brandy stated quietly, trying not to wake her sleeping daughter.

"Yes, I know, but I wanted to get another three months. Olivia is gone. I don't know where she is. She just left me a note. I want her back here, Brandy." Elliot nearly barked into the phone.

Brandy closed her eyes hearing the desperation in his voice. "I'm sorry, Elliot. But, Olivia has decided to make other arrangements with her future. So, she is no longer in the game."

Elliot's eyes widened. "That is bullshit, Brandy! If she took herself out of the game, she would be going back to Brian, and I know she's not that stupid."

"She's not." Brandy stated firmly, but calmly. "It's late, Elliot. Get some sleep. Call me when you want to arrange another girl."

"I don't want another girl-" Elliot started to say, but stopped when Brandy hung up on him. He tried calling her again, but she denied his call. That's when he called the one person who could help him through this. "Fin, Olivia's gone, and I didn't want her to go."

**Please review! Love you guys! Happy Mother's Day to everybody!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review!**

Elliot walked into the flower shop, looking for any sign of those brown eyes that he had missed so much. It had been weeks since he had seen or heard from Olivia. He came to the shop everyday to see her, but whoever was there just said that Olivia wouldn't be in until further notice. He knew it was bullshit when he would show up and see Olivia's car in the parking lot, but it would be gone by the time he stepped outside to leave. The more he looked for her, it seemed the harder it was to find her. He had even gone as far as to call Brian. As always, he was still hung up on the fact that they were never separated. Brandy wasn't answering his calls, forwarding them to the company secretary instead. It was as if Olivia had disappeared from face of the earth.

The young woman at the counter looked up and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, Elliot. She's not here."

"Look, you gotta know when she'll be back. It's here store. She can't just abandon it." Elliot stated as if negotiating with her. He saw her purse her lips together and knew it was a useless battle. He looked at the swinging doors behind her. "Olivia, if you're back there, please talk to me. If I did something wrong, tell me. Baby, please, I just want to see you."

Olivia wiped the tears off of her face as she gripped the railing in the back, willing herself not to give in. As much as she wanted to, she knew that her secret would only bring more heartache for her and cut strings for him. "Please go away." She whispered mostly to herself. Her eyes landed on her swollen stomach, one of her hands protectively covering it.

"I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Yeah, of course, you will." Elliot grumbled before leaving the store, the little bell ringing as the door opened and closed.

Olivia slowly walked out from the back, finding Elliot immediately on the street as he was getting into his car. She looked over at the new girl, Carla, and sighed. "Thanks for covering for me again."

"It's no problem. But, I just don't get it. He seems like a great guy that cares about you. Why aren't you talking to him?" Carla asked trying to help out the brunette.

"It's hard to explain, and I really don't want to." Olivia breathed before untying her apron. "Let's just say we disagreed on a few things, and I had to leave." She wiped her eyes again before hanging up her apron. "I gotta do some paperwork in the back. Can you get me when Maggie gets here?"

Carla nodded her head. "Yeah, I will." She watched as the expectant mother went behind the swinging doors again before she began wiping down the counters.

* * *

Olivia smiled walking into her mother's apartment, seeing John and Brandy curled up on the couch sleeping while the TV blared throughout the room. Turning off the TV, she walked around the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back of it, covering up her parents. She rubbed her stomach as she walked into the kitchen, her eyes catching the sonogram picture hanging on the fridge. Her eyes seemed to glue themselves to the small picture that could've easily been missed with the amount of papers clipped to the refrigerator. Although it wasn't the best situation, she loved her baby more than anything in the world. It was hard for her to grasp that fact when she hadn't even met her child yet.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her. Olivia jumped to find her mother standing in the doorway. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. How'd your appointment go?"

"Good, the doctor confirmed what we thought. My weight is normal." Olivia smiled as she sat down on one of the barstools.

Brandy grinned as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "I told John that we Benson girls don't gain a lot of weight during pregnancy. From behind, you don't even look pregnant."

Olivia nodded with a small smirk. "Yeah, I know, but you can tell that I'm pregnant from any other angle." She took out her newest sonogram photo. "The doctor took this today." She watched as Brandy looked down at the picture with excitement. "It's a girl, Mom."

"So, you did decide to find out?" Brandy asked with a grin before kissing her daughter's head. "Congratulations, baby!"

"Thanks! Yeah, I only decided not to know a few weeks ago, and it was already killing me." Olivia chuckled before rubbing her stomach. "Sixteen weeks tomorrow."

Brandy studied her daughter for a moment before sighing. "He came by the store again today, didn't he?"

Olivia pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "Yeah, he did. He's been there every day for the past two months."

"Liv, honey, I think he has changed for you. He hasn't gotten any girls since you left him. He's been calling me everyday to get to you." Brandy stated before fixing her daughter's hair the way she wanted it. "This boy loves you."

"He does not. He just doesn't like that I left without his say so. You know the guys we get. The get rid of girls on their terms. Elliot has never been left." Olivia stated matter of factly.

Brandy shook her head. "The reason he is the way he is... is because he was left." Olivia's eyes furrowed. "He was in love before with a woman. She left him right after he proposed to her. He was down on one knee, and she ran away. Before he could talk to her again, she just up and left. No trace of her behind." She cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "He's fighting for you, sweetie. Don't make him surrender to something that hasn't started yet."

Olivia closed her eyes as her mother left the kitchen. Her hand went back to her stomach. "I really hope you don't have to deal with any of this in your lifetime, baby."

* * *

Fin sat down at the bar next to Elliot and ordered his drink. "El, man, you are depressing me. I haven't seen you like this since you know when. This girl was just supposed to be a broad that you exchanged at the end of the contract."

"You don't think I don't know that." Elliot stated without any emotion in his voice. "I didn't think anything of her until I started realizing I was doing more with her than any of the other girls. I took her to the Caribbean. I met her parents. She met my brother. I threatened her ex-boyfriend to keep her to myself, Fin. I've never done that. I've always hired somebody to keep my girls safe, but I've never gone as far as to beat up somebody. I didn't even do that for Kathy. But, Olivia, she's so different. She wasn't like all the others."

"Elliot, you never let yourself get close to the girls you hired. Olivia brought out a side of you I haven't seen in a long time. She wasn't just another girl to you. She was _your _girl." Fin stated patting his chest. "But, you said she's not talking to you. There's plenty of fish out there for you to hunt down."

"Olivia is not a fish, Fin! And, I don't want to find another person! She's it for me! I can't believe it myself, but there's nothing that will change my mind." Elliot boomed before closing his eyes, bowing his head towards his drink. "Fin, I think you were right before when you told me I should settle down. I don't want anyone new. I want the woman I love, and I can't believe I'm saying this. I want Olivia."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review!**

Olivia took a deep breath as she looked at the clock. Elliot had come everyday at this time for the past three months, but his car was no where in sight. Maggie walked up behind her. "Hey, can you hold down the fort while I go get the mail for orders?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Olivia smiled lightly before fiddling with a bouquet of nearby flowers.

"He'll come by." Maggie said putting a hand on her shoulder. Olivia nodded once before Maggie hurried out the of store and climbed into the store van.

Olivia went behind the counter and started looking through the order sheet, seeing what was going to be needed for when she needed off. Her stomach still hadn't grown to the point where she showed wearing her apron. She didn't even look pregnant from behind, but you could tell from any other angle when she was just wearing normal clothes. "I hope your daddy comes by today. I'm going to tell him everything. He probably won't stick around, but I want him to know about you." She looked up when she heard the bell above the door ring. Her eyes fell on the man that walked in. Brown hair. Tall with thin facial hair. All accompanied by a tailored suit.

"Well, I'm glad to finally see you again." He said before walking up to the counter.

"Brian?" Olivia breathed before she saw the gun. "What are you doing?"

Brian smirked. "You are going to do what I say this time around, no saying no."

* * *

Brandy giggled as John kissed her neck. "Stop it! Olivia is going to be down any minute. She already saw us having sex before. I don't want to remind her."

"Liv left for work already." John smirked as he kissed up behind her ear. He was just about to untie the knot in her robe before the buzzer at the door went off. "Go away!"

"Brandy! Open up! I need to talk to you, and it's important!" A voice yelled from outside the door.

John frowned when he felt Brandy tense in his arms. She started walking towards the door. "He better not be fucking here after everything he has done." She opened the door without looking through the peephole. "What hell do you want?"

Ed barged into the apartment without invitation before turning to Brandy, already noticing John standing the kitchin. "New boy toy?"

Brandy closed the door while rolling her eyes. "That's none of your concern. Just know that he is way better in the satisfactory department." She crossed her arms over her chest while John snickered from the kitchen. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm worried that Olivia is going to get hurt." Ed started to explain. "Brian has gone crazy. He isn't answering my calls, and Olivia is ignoring my calls. So, I came to you."

"That's because I blocked you from her phone." Brandy stated.

"What? Why? I'm her father!" Ed shouted.

Brandy shook her head. "No, you're the asshole father that tried to make money off of her unhappiness!"

"Are you seriously saying what I did doesn't even compare to what you do?" Ed asked with raised eyebrows. "You send her out to sleep with men to get money! You pay our daughter to be a whore!"

"Our daughter is not a whore, and she has a choice in whatever she does. All my girls do! My business is legit. My girls are paid for their time, not for the amount of cock they let in." Brandy said defending their daughter and her business. "Besides, Olivia quit the business three months ago."

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway! I'm afraid that Brian is going to go after Olivia and not take no for an answer."

John's eyes widened. "What?"

"Brian has been nutty ever since Olivia left. He was a jerk to her; I know. But, he did care about her." Ed said trying to make sense of everything that had been going on. "Apparently, he has been set on this rich family plan longer than I have. I'm really scared the he is going to go after Olivia."

"Well, I really hope he doesn't. She's pregnant with our future granddaughter." Brandy stated. She felt guilt wash over her when she saw the shock hit Ed like a brick wall. It reminded her of the fights during their marriage. She knew why she married, but she knew it was the wrong reason now. They only had two things in common: the drive to constantly be making money off of what they wanted and the ability to have mind blowing sex. The only reason they stayed so long together was because of Olivia's arrival. Even if he didn't always show it and treated her like crap, Brandy knew that he loved Olivia more than anything. And, he would never regret marrying her or having Olivia.

"Jesus Christ! We gotta go get her." Ed breathed running a hand down his face.

Brandy nodded her head before tossing her robe on the couch and heading towards her and John's bedroom. John gasped. "Brandy!"

"What? He's seen it all before!" Brandy called as she walked down the hallway.

Ed grinned shaking his head. "You still look good, baby!"

"Oh, I know!" Brandy smiled. "John, let's get dressed. We're going with Ed to get Olivia."

* * *

Elliot felt his heart pounding in his chest. He saw Olivia's car here. He didn't care whether the counter girl said she wasn't there or not. He needed to talk to her whether she wanted to or not. He walked into the store to find it empty. Flowers were everywhere, but there wasn't anybody. "Olivia?" He heard heels clicking before Olivia emerged from the back. "You look great."

"Elliot..." Olivia breathed. "You shouldn't be here."

"I need to talk to you though." Elliot said stepping towards her.

Olivia held up her hands. "I want to talk to you too, but now is not a good time."

Elliot frowned. "This is the first time I've seen you in three months. I think I deserve a little more than let's talk another time. You left me without a word."

"There's an explanation, but I can't give it to you right now." Olivia said running a hand through her hair. "Can you please come back another time? I'm fine."

"Wait a minute." Elliot whispered before catching on. He knew that when she said she was fine, she was never fine. She might think she was, but he knew her better than that. "What's going on?"

Brian came out from behind the swinging double doors. "You really just couldn't leave her alone." He pointed the gun at Elliot, swinging it around like it was a rag doll. "You could have any girl in the world, but you had to come after mine." He wrapped his arm around Olivia and pointed the gun to her temple, grinning like an idiot. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

**Please review! You guys are fantastic!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review!**

Brian sat Olivia down in the chair next to him roughly, making her wince from the force. "Tell me Olivia. What did you see in Elliot here? How did you two come to be?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You know how, Brian."

"That's not the answer I was looking for, Liv." Brian smirked as he pushed the gun back to her temple.

"He hired me to be his date for a night." Olivia said closing her eyes. She willed herself not to cry when she felt her little girl kicking in her stomach. "After that, he gave my mother enough money to have me as an escort for three months."

Brian grinned as he looked back at Elliot. "Do you hear that, Mr. Stabler? You were just a business deal that ran out of cash. You were behind on the payments."

Elliot shook his head. "I paid for more once the time ran out, but her mother said she left the company... again."

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek. Brian had no clue that she had left the company. Nobody really knew. She was around enough to make everybody believe she was still for hire. "I did."

"Then, why didn't you come back home, babe?" Brian asked waving the gun away from her and leaning down to look her in the face. "We could've gotten married after you finished you finished spreading your legs for money."

"Hey-" Elliot began, but stopped when Brian cocked the gun and pointed it at him.

"No!" Olivia gasped as she tried to grab his arm. Brian moved it just out of her reach, but didn't move his face away. "I will never marry you. You cheated on me! We don't even love each other. You just love the idea of topping your father by marrying someone who will make you triple the money you're making now."

Brian's eyes widened. "That's not true. I love you. We have the same things in common. You and I have both slept with a lot of people, but have great sex. We both decided we didn't want kids, and we wanted to cut out our fathers."

"I don't want all those things anymore." Olivia sighed. "I want a family, Brian. I want kids. I want someone who loves me and will never cheat on me."

"I promise. I won't cheat ever again." Brian said trying to win a losing battle.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "You have a girl waiting for you at a hotel right now. There is no way you could ever make a good husband for me, Brian. Accept that."

Brian moved the gun back to her head. "I will not accept that. If you want kids, fine! I'll knock you up right now!"

"You can't!" Olivia said finally giving up keeping her secret for any longer. She looked up at Elliot, seeing the confusion on his face along with the fear and anger. She hung her head. "I'm already pregnant."

"What?" Brian asked as a smile grew on his face.

Olivia stood up, ignoring the gun being pointed at her. "I'm pregnant." She took off her apron to show the baby bump that both men could clearly see now. "I'm four months along." She could see the realization hit Elliot's face before she could see his protectiveness take even more effect in his stance.

Brian's face was nothing but utter shock as the gun slowly sank to point at the floor. Elliot lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Olivia yelled as the gun was knocked out of his hand and slid across the floor towards her. She grabbed it and pointed it at the two fighting on the floor. "Shoot him, Olivia!" Brian yelled at her.

Elliot brought his fist down to meet his face, knocking him out cold. He pushed himself back so that he was sitting on the floor, resting against the counter. He was breathing heavily as he stared at Brian's body. He looked up at Olivia to see her staring at Brian as well. She had put the gun down though. "Liv?" Her eyes shot over to meet his. "That's our baby, isn't it?"

"What makes you think that?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Because, you were mine four months ago. You were in my bed four months ago. It makes sense that you would leave three months ago. Because, you're not denying it now." Elliot stated.

"Yeah, she's yours." Olivia nodded her head after a moment.

Elliot opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when he heard the police sirens closing in on them. "Did you call the cops?"

Olivia shook her head as she headed towards the door. "No, I didn't. I never had a chance." Elliot stood up and followed her outside. The police cars rounded the corner followed by a black town car. They stopped in front of the store and hurried out.

"Ma'am, we were informed that you might be in danger." One of the officers said.

"You're a little late." Elliot stated slightly ticked that if he hadn't showed up the cops would've been too late.

Olivia put a hand on his chest, silently telling him to lay off the police officer. "Brian Cassidy is inside on the floor. His gun is on the counter."

"Olivia!" Brandy yelled as she ran out of the town car, John and Ed following behind her. "Olivia, baby, are you okay?" She asked cupping her daughter's face in her hands.

"I'm fine. We're all fine." Olivia stated before John hugged her. She saw her father looking at her with so many emotions that it overwhelmed her. "Hi Daddy."

Ed nodded his head as a greeting before John let her go. He stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He repeated the motion a few times before finally speaking. "I'm so sorry, Liv."

"Thank you, Daddy." Olivia whispered before hugging him. He kissed her head and held her tighter before looking down at her stomach. "You really are pregnant."

Olivia smiled as she pulled back to look at her own belly as well. "Yeah, I am." She looked back at Elliot to find him talking to an officer, pointing to the store. "I gotta go talk to him."

Brandy smiled back at her before kissing her cheek. "Good luck, sweetie."

"Go get him, squirt." John smirked before kissing her head. He wrapped his arm around Brandy when she cuddled into his side. She held her other hand out and took Ed's hand into her own.

Olivia walked over to Elliot as the officer walked into the store. A pair of officers called for an ambulance to arrive so they could take Brian to the hospital. "Hey."

Elliot turned to her before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Hey."

"I guess we should talk about the baby." Olivia sighed putting a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, is that really why you left?" Elliot asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah,you said you never wanted kids, and, with my line of work, commitment isn't really part of the deal."

Elliot looked down at his feet. "I guess that's a fair assumption." They both chuckled. "You're right. I didn't want kids."

"You didn't?" Olivia asked with a small smirk.

Elliot grinned. "Yeah, you could say I've had a different outlook on things since you've been gone." He looked her in the eyes and decided it was now or never. "Look, I've had a lot of time to think over the past few months. I have never met anyone that can make me so crazy by not being there to infuriate me, annoy me, madden me, or excite me. I've never given a girl a second thought. Once their time is up, I'm through. I haven't been able to sleep in my own bed since you moved out. I haven't just given you a second thought. You're the only thing I think about. You're time might have ended, but I'm not through with you. I don't think I ever will be through with you. So, I will ask you this once." Olivia frowned, but waited for his question. "Will you be with me without the business deals, without the paycheck, without the fricken company rules, and stay with me until we are both sick of each other or dead?"

Olivia laughed at the last part of his question and bit her lip. "On two conditions." She stepped closer to him, clasping her hands behind his neck. "You need to marry me at some point." Elliot grinned and nodded at her first request. "And, you allow a special little girl to join our messed up relationship in five months."

"I'd be more than happy to." Elliot smiled. Olivia let herself relax for the first time in three months. "Can I kiss you now?"

"I think it's mandatory." Olivia smirked.

"Oh really?" Elliot asked with a crooked smile on his face.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but if you don't kiss me soon, it-" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt his lips on hers. They both chuckled when they heard Brandy and John cheering them on while Ed groan in disgust.

Elliot kissed her temple. "Now, there's something I've always wanted to try that I've never really had to deal with." Olivia looked up at him with curiosity. "Make up sex."

"That's right! You've never had to deal with it, have you?" Olivia smirked before pecking his lips. "And, we have three months of making up to do."

John leaned down to Brandy's ear. "How much do you want to bet they are talking about sex right now?"

Brandy took a moment, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "They're not just talking about sex. They're talking about make up sex."

"Gross! Brandy, that's our daughter!" Ed grumbled as he pointed at the two. "To make matters worse, you are talking about our very pregnant daughter."

"Yes, but you love her and want to see her happy!" Brandy grinned as she poked his stomach. "Just face it, you're happy for her."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm happy for her. But, I don't want to hear about her... activities." He looked up to find his daughter and Elliot gone. "Where did they go?"

A car pulled up behind them with the passenger door rolled down. Olivia was sitting inside with Elliot in the driver's seat. "Hey! I'm craving pasta. Do you guys want to join us for lunch?"

"Don't you guys want time to catch up?" Brandy asked.

"Elliot's buying." Olivia smirked.

John opened the door to the back of the car. "It's free food. They have time to catch up when they get home."

Elliot grinned. "Yeah, listen to the old geezer! It's free food!"

"I'm still willing to go even though he's making fun of me." John said.

Ed chuckled before looking at Brandy. "Why not?"

Brandy rolled her eyes before getting into the car. "I'm going to regret this. I don't know how, but I will." Olivia laughed as Elliot slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it to reassure himself she was really there with him after three long months.

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please review!**

Elliot woke up on his couch with a start. He chuckled hearing the shrill scream of his laughing two year old. He had been spending all morning with her until Olivia got home from the flower shop. When she finally did get home, he zonked out on the couch like he hadn't slept in twenty years. He closed his eyes taking in the moment of silence before he knew his daughter would run in. When he opened them, he found Olivia standing behind the couch looking down at them, holding their eight month old son. He was rubbing his eyes and already blowing bubbles between his tiny lips.

"Well, good afternoon, Daddy!" Olivia smiled before laying their son down onto his stomach. Elliot sat up right as their daughter ran in, climbing up next to him on the couch.

"Daddy! Why were you sleeping?" She asked with a smirk, before furrowing her eyebrows together.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her head. "Because, sweetheart, Daddy needed a nap. You should probably be going down for one soon."

Olivia smiled. "That's what I said, but she can't go to sleep without Daddy singing 'Call Me Maybe'." She kissed her daughter's head, cupping the back of her head. "Lora, why don't you go get your blanket? Daddy will take you up in a minute."

Lora hopped down from the couch and ran out on her little legs as fast as she could. Elliot stood up, smiling when his son cuddled into his neck. "I'm guessing Junior just got up from his nap."

"Yes, little Don Jr. is still crabby though. I think he's teething." Olivia stated before taking their son into her arms, cradling him against her shoulder. "By the way, I need to talk to you later about something. I wanted to see if we could talk about it over dinner, but apparently you told John that we could have dinner at their apartment."

Elliot nodded his head. "Yeah, he and David are out golfing today. So, he and Alex will be there. I figured it would be a nice family dinner."

Olivia smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "Alright, I guess I'm going to have to figure out another way."

"You sound like you're trying to tell me you want to discuss getting married tomorrow." Elliot chuckled as he picked up his glass from the coffee table.

"Well, you're not far off." Olivia stated before grabbing her cell phone and holding it up to her ear. Just as she left the room, Lora ran back in and raised her arms before Elliot picked her up.

* * *

"Okay, so do you want to tell me right now?" Elliot asked as he pulled out of the garage. Both of the kids were watching a movie in the backseat while they headed off to John and Brandy's apartment.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, sure. You know how we've talked about how we'll get married once things settle down."

"Yeah, we decided it would be best if the kids weren't taking up every single moment of our time. Which I don't mind; they are blessings. But, we wanted to plan the wedding in a more relaxed setting." Elliot nodded his head.

"Yes, that's what we decided. But, I don't think that it's possible." Olivia stated before the car phone started ringing, the screen showing Brandy's name. Frustrated, Olivia answered the call. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

Brandy giggled on the other end before paying attention to the call. "I was just wondering if you guys were on you're way. John is almost done grilling. Your father won't stop talking to me. David and Alex are both trying to handle their two month old. It's hectic, and people are hungry."

Olivia giggled at the part about David and Alex. They had not expected their pregnancy either, and they were having a rough time. Their little girl hardly slept at all, and, if she did, she had to be held. "Yes, we are on our way. We should be there in five minutes."

"Okay, please tell me you are bringing my grandchildren." Brandy pleaded before there was rustling on the phone.

"Liv! Baby, do you have my favorite grandchildren coming?" Ed's voice said, and Olivia knew he nabbed the phone from her mother.

Elliot laughed as Olivia shook her head. "Yes, Ed, we are bringing Lora and Junior. They are watching Ice Age right now." He said before hearing Sid singing on the television in the back. "Give the phone back to Brandy."

"Alright. Ow! I was giving it back to you!" Ed whined before they could both hear Brandy's giggling.

"Ed told me with his whining." Brandy smiled before she saw John walk in through the patio door with the meat on a plate. "Meat just got done."

Olivia nodded her head once. "Alright, Momma, we'll be there soon."

"Okay, love you two." Brandy said before hanging up.

* * *

"Oh boy, Brandy, as always, it was delicious." Elliot said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach as if it had grown into a pot belly over the course of the meal.

Brandy chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, baby. John did a great job grilling too."

Ed nodded his head as he held Lora in his lap. "Yes, it is always nice to come here for a family meal."

"You can't have that at your house with wife number six?" Olivia asked with a smirk, taking a sip of her water.

"She doesn't know how to make toast, so no." Ed sighed, making everyone chuckle at the table.

Brandy took Don Jr. from John and started feeding him with the bottle she just made for him. "So, since these two little rascals are getting older, have you two decided on a wedding date yet?"

Elliot's ears perked up. "Actually, Olivia and I were talking about that in the car before you called. We didn't get very far into the conversation."

"You make him marry you, Liv. He got you pregnant; he can put a ring on you." David said pointing at his baby brother. Alex covered her face with her hands while she chuckled into her palms.

"Yes, that's why we were discussing it. We wanted to wait until things settled down, but we figured out they aren't going to until we're retired and the kids are out." Olivia stated as she leaned back against Elliot's arm on her chair. "I wanted to discuss this with Elliot, but you all will find out. I want the wedding in the next two months."

Elliot spit out the wine he was drinking while everyone else's jaw dropped. "What?" He coughed before John started patting his back.

"That's hardly enough time to plan a wedding." Alex stated.

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. "I know, but there's a reason behind it all." She looked at Elliot after he was breathing normally again. "It's like you're brother said, you got me pregnant; you gotta put a ring on it."

Elliot's eyes widened as the smallest hint of a smile was forming. "Are you saying that you're-"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, again." Olivia grinned before Elliot kissed her.

"Really? Again?" Ed asked with a groan. "Not that I don't love my grandchildren, but make an honest woman out of her already."

Elliot chuckled as he looked over at David. "Did you bring it?" David smirked as he tossed over a little black box. Elliot grabbed it before popping it open, showing the engagement ring his father, Don, gave to his mother. "I was going to propose later tonight, but this might be a better time."

Olivia giggled as she teared up. "I think you might be right."

"Marry me?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled. "Yes."

**Please review! The end!**


End file.
